Territorio Gris
by Aiedail Liadeia
Summary: "Nunca ha importado lo que yo he querido. Hoy me di cuenta de eso. Deseaba tanto, tanto, ser un héroe a la altura de All Might. Quería conseguir algo importante con mi vida. Pero nunca importó. Sin particularidad era obvio. Pero eso ya ni siquiera me parece importante. Simplemente soy muy débil." Deku Villano AU. Bakugo x Izuku. Advertencia: Mención de suicidio, lenguaje vulgar.
1. A mamá no le va a gustar

**Territorio gris**

Capítulo 1: A mamá no le va a gustar

Es de noche. En realidad no sé qué hora es, pero ya está oscuro y hace un poco de frío. Camino entre los árboles, sin rumbo. Creo que estoy perdido, hace ya un tiempo que dejé de saber dónde estaba y hacia dónde iba. Pero no me importa. Me parece que debiera estar asustado, pero no tengo fuerzas para tener miedo. Mamá debe estar preocupada, pero mi casa es el último lugar en el que quiero estar ahora. No quiero ver su cara de pena, no quiero que me tenga lástima. No quiero que me vea derrotado. Así que sigo caminando. Mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia, la verdad no sé qué me impulsa a seguir andando, pero supongo que es mejor que quedarse quieto. Así que sigo caminando, sin ver, sin oír. La cabeza me da vueltas. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas sensaciones. No puedo con todo. Quisiera llorar, pero no me parece suficiente. Quisiera gritar, pero no encuentro la voz. No vale la pena. Nada vale la pena.

Nunca ha importado lo que yo he querido. Hoy me di cuenta de eso. Deseaba tanto, tanto, ser un héroe a la altura de All Might. Quería conseguir algo importante con mi vida. Pero nunca importó. Sin particularidad era obvio. Pero eso ya ni siquiera me parece importante. Simplemente soy muy débil. Nunca he podido defenderme a mí mismo, nunca he podido responder los insultos de Kacchan. Hoy no pude siquiera protegerlo de ese ataque. Me humillé a mí mismo frente a él, frente a All Might, frente a todos. ¿Y quería ser como All Might? Imposible. Kacchan lo supo antes que yo. Soy un un tonto, y lo he sido toda la vida.

"...Y quizás nazcas con una particularidad en tu próximo vida". Tal vez Kacchan tiene razón. Esto no tiene caso, estoy cansado, no puedo más. No quiero continuar. No quiero volver a casa a enfrentar a mamá. No quiero volver a la escuela a enfrentar a Kacchan. A mamá no le va a gustar, pero ya que no puedo ser un héroe, tampoco debo serlo, ni por ella ni por nadie. Si quiero, puedo rendirme, renunciar, olvidarlos a todos y ser egoísta. Sí, eso suena bien. Más que bien. Vamos. Rápido. Debe haber algún lugar por aquí cerca. Por aquí. No, por allá. Si voy camino abajo de seguro me encontraré con el río. El río en el que jugábamos de niños.

Acerlero el paso, el pecho me retumba. Me tropiezo varias veces, casi no veo en esta oscuridad, pero no me detengo. Tengo un propósito, por miserable que sea. De repente, empiezo a oírlo. El agua del río. Estoy cerca. Sólo un poco más. Sí, aquí está. Ahora sólo debo seguir la rivera. Recuerdo que había un puente más allá. No será una azotea, pero servirá. Camino un buen trecho. Sólo un poco más. Logro ver el puente. Lo han vuelto a construir. Ahora tiene barandas para que sea más seguro. Como sea. Me acerco, camino hasta la mitad y trepo la baranda. Me paro justo en el borde, agarrándome con las manos. Miro hacia abajo. La altura no es mucha, pero corre un buen torrente de agua. Tengo buenas chances de lograrlo.

—¿Vas a lanzarte? —dice una voz a mis espaldas. Doy un respingo y miro hacia atrás. Es el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarme con alguien. Se ve mayor que yo. Lleva una sudadera negro, con la capucha levantada. La mitad de la cara está oculta tras mechones de pelo claro. La otra mitad se ve demacrada, pero esta persona no puede tener más de veinte años—. Hoy corre mucha agua. Si te lanzas ahora de seguro morirás.

—¿Vas a decirme que no me lance?

—Haz lo que quieras, es decisión tuya. Sólo me da curiosidad, ¿qué tan mala es tu vida para que quieras suicidarte? —pregunta. Su respuesta me desconcierta, pero también me tranquiliza. Si no me va a detener, no pierdo nada respondiendo su pregunta.

—Quería ser un héroe como All Might, pero no tengo particularidad, así que es imposible. Él mismo me lo dijo. —El sujeto queda impasible. Después de unos segundos, estalla en carcajadas.

—No me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? —Al ver mi reacción, o falta de, se calma un poco—. Pobre criatura, incluso el gran All Might te ha dado la espalda y ahora no tienes un propósito para vivir. Qué divertido. ¿Qué harías si te dijera que a mí me pasó lo mismo?

—¿Qué?

—No me malentiendas, yo sí tengo particularidad. Pero digamos que incluso en esta sociedad de héroes hay basura que sobra. Basura que ni siquiera a All Might le importa. Soy uno de ellos, y al parecer tú eres como yo. No te sientas mal, hay muchos otros como nosotros, comúnmente nos conocen como villanos. —Aquella última palabra me hace reaccionar. Me asusto. De repente pierdo el agarre de mis manos y sé que voy a caer. Cierro los ojos. Hasta aquí he llegado.

Pero en vez de caer, quedo colgando. ¿Quedo colgando? Abro los ojos y veo que el sujeto me tiene agarrado del brazo con ambas manos. Entonces, un escozor empieza a quemarme el brazo, justo donde el sujeto me agarra. El escozor de transforma en dolor. Un dolor que me corroe. Grito. Casi no me doy cuenta de que soy jalado hasta que caigo en suelo sólido. Me miro el brazo. Ahí donde estaban las manos del sujeto, ahora no tengo piel.

—Disculpa. Esa es mi particularidad, básicamente destruyo todo lo que toco —comenta el sujeto casualmente. El dolor es horrible. Pero sigo vivo—. Escucha, entiendo si quieres terminar todo aquí, pero si quisieras hacer algo más por tu miserable vida, ven conmigo. Dirijo un grupo de imbéciles que se hace llamar Liga de villanos. No somos amables, pero todos hemos sido rechazados por el sistema. Ahí nadie te va a juzgar por no tener particularidad. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez descubras que tienes talento para esto.

No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría? Va en contra de todo lo que siempre he creído. Hace unas cuantas horas mi mayor ambición era convertirme en héroe, ¿y ahora estoy siendo reclutado por un villano? Claro que no. Pero… ¿Qué tal si…? No, mala idea. ¿Pero y si pudiera…? No puede ser tan mala idea. Quizás si… Pero a mamá no le va a gustar. Aunque en realidad eso ya no importa. Yo podría… ¿Por qué no? Tendría que renunciar a… Pero no iba a volver de todas formas. Cierto, no iba a volver… La otra opción que queda es el río. ¿Pero y si pudiera… no valdría la pena intentarlo? No tengo por qué ser un héroe, puedo rendirme, olvidarlos a todos. Sí, me gusta eso. Ahora puedo ser alguien más, alguien diferente. Sí, me gusta eso...

—Acepto —digo entre dientes. Una mueca aparece en la cara del sujeto, y creo que es una sonrisa.

* * *

El idiota de Deku había dejado de ir a clases. Y no podía importarme menos. De seguro había quedado tan asustado después del villano de lodo que no se había atrevido a salir de su casa. Quizá finalmente había caído en la cuenta de que siendo tan inútil no podía ser un héroe, menos uno como All Might. ¡Bien! Esperaba poder ver su cara cuando volviera. Pero entonces los días pasaron, Deku seguía sin venir. Y empezó a haber rumores. Que del susto había quedado con secuelas, que se había vuelto loco. Pura mierda.

Supe que Deku había desaparecido cuando la policía vino a mi casa a preguntarnos si sabíamos algo. Me interrogaron, les dije que la última vez que lo había visto, el idiota iba hacia su casa. No preguntaron más. Entonces, aparecieron los carteles de "se busca" en las paredes del barrio. En la escuela dejaron de preguntar por su nombre cuando pasaban la asistencia. Ninguno de los adultos mencionó algo sobre su desaparición. Después de un tiempo el asiento vacío no parecía molestar a nadie. Un tiempo más y ya ni siquiera quedaban rumores.

Dos meses pasaron. De repente me estaba graduando de la escuela. No tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera la prueba de admisión de la U.A. Como era de esperarse, obtuve el mejor puntaje en la prueba práctica. La noche en que llegó mi aceptación, salió el anuncio en la televisión. Habían dejado de buscar a Deku.

—¿Sabes lo que significa, Katsuki? —dijo mi madre—. Significa que decidieron que no era importante. No lo van a decir en televisión, pero es muy probable que lo hayan dado por muerto. Su madre debe estar destrozada.

No reaccioné en ese momento. No procesé las palabras de mi madre. No las entendí, no tenían significado para mí.

Hoy es el funeral. Es una ceremonia simbólica, no hay nada que enterrar. Pero hay una lápida con el nombre de Deku. Su madre llora en silencio. Mi madre está a su lado. Mi padre no dice nada. No ha venido nadie más. Y hay una lápida con el nombre de Deku.

De repente me doy cuenta de que no veré nunca más su patética cara llorosa. De que nadie volverá a llamarme Kacchan. De que no volverá a joder cuando crea que necesite ayuda. De repente me doy cuenta de que no va a estar. Nunca más.

Y eso no me gusta.


	2. Demonios

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 2: Demonios

—¿Aún nada? —pregunto, quizá por enésima vez.

—No, Bakugo, no hemos recibido ninguna emergencia.

Bufo. No tengo nada que hacer, pero no puedo estar quieto. Camino de un lado a otro de la oficina. Debiera estar allá fuera, haciendo algo, lo que sea. Ni siquiera puedo salir a patrullar. A esta gente le gusta tomar turnos para que el trabajo sea equitativo. Pura mierda. En vez de estar afuera, haciendo algo útil, estoy aquí atrapado, esperando que pase algo.

Me preparé durante cinco años para esto, cinco jodidos años. En primer año me secuestró una pandilla de villanos encabezados por un sujeto con la particularidad más extraña que ví jamás, y sobreviví, gracias a All Might. Por mi culpa, tuvo que enfrentarse a ese sujeto y retirarse después. Nadie nunca había sospechado lo acabado que estaba ese hombre, él mismo me lo confesó más tarde. Después vino Mirio Togata, el gran Lemillion, clamando que él sería quien ocupara el lugar del Símbolo de Paz. Pura mierda.

Pasé los siguientes años pateando cualquier culo que se interpusiera, esforzándome más que todos los demás extras, mi objetivo más claro que nunca. Voy a ser el mejor puto héroe que haya pisado esta puta tierra. Mejor que el imbécil de Mirio. Mejor que All Might. Se lo debo, después de todo.

Me gradué de la U.A. como el mejor de mi clase y obtuve mi licencia. Hoy debuto como héroe profesional. ¿Y ahora no puedo siquiera salir a patrullar? ¿Ni una miserable patrulla? ¡Son las once de la noche, carajo! ¡Mi turno termina a las doce! Y no ha pasado ni una mierda en esta puta ciudad. Si no pasa nada dentro de los próximos quince minutos, juro que saldré allá afuera y—

—¡Atención! Se ha producido una explosión al oeste de la agencia… —avisan por altoparlante. ¡Sí, mierda! ¡Una explosión en la ciudad! En dos segundos tengo mis guanteletes puestos y estoy listo para partir. Casi tengo un pie fuera de la oficina cuando—

—¡Atención! Se están produciendo más focos de incendio, las explosiones se están sucediendo una detrás de otra. Se cree que puede haber un ataque organizado… —¿Ataque organizado?

—¡Divídanse por zonas! ¡Rápido! —Yo doy media vuelta y entro en la oficina.

—¡Bakugo!

—¡Adelántense! —les ladro. Corro hasta la sala de vigilancia. Allí tienen imágenes en varias pantallas de lo que está pasando, todas imágenes individuales de los incendios.

—¿Ground Zero? —me dice uno de los vigilantes de la sala.

—Deja, que quiero buscar algo. —Me siento frente a una de las computadoras. Si se trata de un ataque organizado debe haber un patrón. Consigo visualizar una imagen general.

Puedo verlo, definitivamente no es casual. El bastardo que causó las explosiones dibujó un círculo en torno de la agencia. Así que es una provocación dirigida hacia nosotros.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi pantalón. Lo extraigo del bolsillo en un acto reflejo. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no es el teléfono del trabajo. Es mi teléfono personal, que yo mismo había dejado apagado hace horas. Un mensaje de un número desconocido. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Abro el mensaje. Son números. Y no, no pueden ser simples números, son coordenadas. Tecleo rápidamente en el sistema de búsqueda. No me jodas. El lugar queda cerca, aunque fuera del anillo de incendios y no hay ningún incidente en esa zona particular. ¿Qué es esta mierda?

Me doy cuenta de que el resto de los héroes ha partido hacia los distintos incendios, así que estoy solo, no puedo pedir refuerzos. Puede ser una trampa, sería estúpido ir sin un plan de respaldo. Pero tampoco puedo ignorar el llamado. Quien sea que esté mandando esto, me está llamando personalmente. Y hay razones suficientes para pensar que el mensaje y las explosiones están relacionadas. No tengo opción, debo ir.

Salgo de la agencia y parto hacia el lugar. Corro y me impulso con detonaciones controladas. Poco a poco me voy acercando. Al llegar noto que es cierto, aquí no ha pasado nada. Ni explosión, ni incendio. El lugar exacto que indican las coordenadas es un edificio alto. Un edificio residencial. Mierda. Mi teléfono vuelve a vibrar. Otro mensaje del número desconocido. "En la azotea". ¡Mierda! Saben que estoy aquí. Miro hacia el edificio. ¿Debo avisar a los habitantes para evacuar? ¿O acaso es lo que quieren que haga? Si pido que se evacue el edificio, se hará el caos en la calle, donde las personas serán blancos fáciles. No. Debo irme con cuidado y averiguar más. Pero antes, envío mi ubicación a mis compañeros por si esto terminara saliéndose de mis manos.

Invoco una explosión de mis manos, salgo disparado en el aire. Espero que los habitantes no se alteren demasiado. Aterrizo en la azotea, rodo por el piso hasta que vuelvo a pararme, listo para atacar.

Miro alrededor. Está oscuro, da la impresión de que no hay nadie. Pero no hay duda de que estoy siendo observado. Alguien está por ahí, evaluando cada movimiento que hago, cada paso que doy. Si tan sólo dejaran este juego de mierda y—

Giro y lanzo una explosión hacia quien se me acerca desde atrás. Pero mi detonación es bloqueada por alguien que no logro ver. Se oye un siseo, el humo no me deja ver. Cuando se disipa, ya no hay nadie a la vista.

Me mantengo en guardia. Pasa un segundo. Luego pasa otro.

Un nuevo ataque llega desde un flanco. Otra vez respondo con una explosión, otra vez es consumida antes de dar en el banco. Oigo el siseo, aparece el humo. No, no es humo. Parece vapor. El atacante debe tener una particularidad relacionada con un líquido.

Apenas se despeja mi vista, ya no hay nadie. Me estoy aburriendo de esto.

—¡Si vas a atacarme, hazlo de una vez! —Silencio. Pero sé que va a volver a atacar.

Oigo pasos corriendo hacia mí. Me aparto antes de que me intercepten. Pero entonces, ataque tras ataque es lanzado en mi dirección en forma de ráfaga. Los rechazo todos, pero mientras más disparo, menos puedo ver. El maldito humo. Intento tomar la ofensiva, pero el bastardo se me adelanta, predice mis movimientos y me bloquea antes de que pueda atacar realmente. Tampoco me puedo permitir explosiones muy potentes, estamos peleando sobre un edificio habitado. Esta mierda no me gusta nada. Bien, cambio de estrategia. Espero que este bastardo sólo esté usando agua.

A la siguiente ráfaga de líquido, dejo que me empape. Con el brazo alzado, disparo hacia arriba. Todo mi alrededor queda iluminado. Alcanzo a ver una silueta. Me abalanzo contra ella, voy a mandarla a volar. Mis manos chocan contra otro par de manos, doy de cara contra mi oponente. Al momento en que activo mi explosión, líquido escurre y la sofoca. Nos debatimos en una prueba de fuerza, mi particularidad contra la suya. De a poco voy ganando terreno, mi oponente empieza a ceder. Hasta que cae de rodillas. Ya es mío. Arrojo una patada en su dirección, oigo cómo cae al piso, cómo jadea. En un momento el vapor de disuelve. Ante mí está un chiquillo, no más que un adolescente, llevando unos lentes que de seguro son de visión nocturna.

—Maldito mocoso. —Me le acerco, voy a sacarle la madre a ese—

—¡Suficiente! —dice una voz desde las sombras. Me pongo en guardia. El chiquillo que estaba en el suelo se para y se hace a un lado.

Entonces aparece. Un tipo de mediana estatura, menudo, vestido con ropa formal. Y una máscara de All Might cubriéndole la cara. Aprieto los puños, la sangre me hierve.

—¿Eres tú el que causó las explosiones? —pregunto entre dientes.

—Sí —responde burlonamente.

—Bastardo… —Empiezo a avanzar. Sea cierto o no, sé que este tipo es peligroso.

—Espera, espera —dice, y me muestra que tiene una especie de control remoto en la mano—. Supongo que lo notaste, pero estamos encima de un edificio habitado, en medio de un barrio residencial. Si intentas atacarnos, te prometo que voy a volar el lugar. —Puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Aprieto los dientes. Este bastardo me tiene acorralado y lo sabe. Se las ha ingeniado para traerme aquí, solo, y con una sola movida ha tomado de rehén a todos los habitantes del edificio sin que lo sepan. ¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir? ¿Es sólo un acto terrorista o hay algo más? ¿Por qué me ha llamado a mí de entre todos los héroes? ¿Quién es este tipo?

—¡Al menos muestra la cara, hijo de puta!

—Hmm, me parece bien. —¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil? El tipo desliza la máscara fuera de su cabeza, la deja caer al piso y me mira—. Hola, Kacchan. ¿Cómo te va? —dice, con una sonrisa en la boca. No digo nada—. ¿Qué? No me digas que no me recuerdas. —Entonces suelta una risotada—. ¡Debe ser que me dabas por muerto! —Sigue riendo. Soy incapaz de contestar—. ¿No vas a decir nada? Que raro, nunca has sido de los que se quedan callados. Bueno, no importa. Sólo quería venir a saludar, ver cómo estabas. Yo estoy bien, por cierto. No me he suicidado ni nada.

—Deku…

—Sí, ahora todos me llaman Deku. Esto es lo que soy ahora, ¿te gusta? Me costó llegar hasta aquí, pero nada se consigue sin—

Un haz de luz cae sobre nosotros. Quedo cegado por un momento. Es nuestro helicóptero de vigilancia. Contestaron a las coordenadas que envié.

—Tus refuerzos llegarán luego. Fue bueno verte. ¡Nos vemos! —Apenas alcanzo a ver cuando me lanza el control remoto. Sólo entonces reacciono. Me arrojo al suelo, cae justo en mis manos. Cuando levanto la vista, él ya no está. Ni él ni el mocoso. Me incorporo de un salto y corro hacia el borde de la azotea. Miro hacia abajo, busco por todos lados, casi esperando verlo estampado en el pavimento. Pero no hay nada. No hay nada. No hay nada.

* * *

Estoy frente a su casa. Frente a la puerta que lleva su nombre. Aunque vivíamos cerca, no puedo recordar la última vez que estuve aquí. Ahora está bajo vigilancia. Después de los últimos eventos, han tenido que poner policías. El policía de turno me dio permiso para pasar. Y aquí estoy, a sólo un timbre de distancia de volver a pisar ese departamento. Pero dudo. Me digo que es porque no quiero molestar a la pobre mujer, que ya ha pasado por mucho. Pero tengo mis razones para hacer esto. No hay forma de que pueda eludirlo.

Toco el timbre. No pasa mucho. Inko Midoriya me abre la puerta. Primero se asoma tímida, pero cuando me reconoce, le cambia la cara.

—Bakugo, sabía que ibas a venir. Por favor pasa —dice, y abre más la puerta. ¿Me esperaba?

—Con permiso. —Entro. Aunque han pasado años desde que he estado en este lugar, tengo la sensación de que aquí dentro las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Siento un nudo en la garganta. Trago para quitarme esa sensación.

—Toma asiento. ¿Quieres un poco de té? —No alcanzo a negarme cuando la mujer ya ha puesto un vaso en frente de mi. Le agradezco y doy un sorbo por cortesía. Ella se sienta en frente de mí. Se hace un silencio pesado, sólo para retrasar la conversación que se viene. Qué mierda.

—Sé que las cosas son difíciles para usted, y lamento tener que hacerle estas preguntas de nuevo. Pero tengo dudas y necesito saber.

—¿No puedes revisar los registros de la policía? —pregunta ella, desviando la mirada.

—Ya lo hice, pero en ese entonces la investigación no llegó a nada. Está claro que les faltó indagar más. —Ella guarda silencio por un momento, pero luego suspira y asiente.

—No voy a decirte que está bien, pero responderé todo lo que pueda. —Bien, es un buen comienzo.

—¿Cómo estaba… Izuku el último día que lo vio? —pregunto. Ella se toma un momento antes de contestar, como si le doliera escuchar el nombre.

—Me avergüenza decirlo, pero se veía igual que siempre. Se levantó temprano, tomó desayuno normalmente y partió a la escuela. Supe que apareció en televisión con el ataque de ese villano. Tú estabas ahí. —Yo asiento—. Hablé con él por teléfono. Me aseguró que estaba bien. Me dijo que me quedara tranquila, que iba a llegar un poco tarde. Pensé que estaría emocionado porque había visto a All Might. Pero nunca volvió. Cuando desapareció pensé que tal vez algún villano le había hecho algo en represalia, pero nunca se supo nada. La policía no investigó lo suficiente. —Hace un silencio, veo que está haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar—. Jamás pensé que mi Izuku terminaría como… —No termina la frase, el llanto la vence. Espero un poco a que se calme.

—¿Sabe si Izuku tenía motivos para convertirse?

—No me explico por qué haría algo así. Tenía tantos deseos de ser un héroe, pero su condición no lo permitía. —Guarda silencio por un momento, todavía secándose las lágrimas—. Nunca me dijo nada, y tal vez fue mi fracaso como madre no verlo a tiempo, pero creo que Izuku cargaba con mucha frustración y que nunca supo qué hacer con ella. —Otro silencio—. ¿Sabes? Él te tenía mucho aprecio, creo que quería ser como tú. Sé que se distanciaron con los años, pero nunca dejó de admirarte. Volvía a casa y me contaba que eras el mejor en deportes, o que habías enfrentado unos matones en la calle. Debe ser por eso que hizo el ataque, quería llamar tu atención. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho en la forma en que lo hizo.

—No hubo muertos —digo de repente. Ella me mira confundida

—Pero…

—La prensa hizo un escándalo, pero sólo hubo heridos y daños estructurales. No mató a nadie. —Los ojos de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas otra vez, y sonríe débilmente. Parece aliviada, como si no le acabara de decir que Deku es un villano que pertenece a una organización de criminales.

—Tal vez esté mal de mi parte preguntar, pero… ¿Cómo está? —pregunta, rogándome con la mirada. ¿Qué debo contestar? ¿Que Deku se ha vuelto un sociópata? ¿Que plantó bombas en la ciudad para causar terror? ¿Que ya tiene una orden de arresto? Ante mi silencio ella insiste—. ¿Está… bien? —Entonces lo entiendo. Esta mujer ante todo es madre y Deku, sociópata o no, sigue siendo su hijo. Pienso cuidadosamente antes de responder.

—Se veía en buenas condiciones, no parecía estar herido o enfermo.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—No, ahora lo están buscando. Después del ataque se fue sin dejar rastro.

—Si lo atrapan, ¿qué le va a pasar?

—Tendrá un juicio y algún tipo de condena. —La mujer baja la vista, pensativa. Entiendo entonces que el policía de afuera no es solamente para protegerla, sino para evitar que intente hacer algo.

—Te lo digo, Bakugo, Izuku pudo haber elegido un mal camino, pero no es un criminal. Tal vez sólo necesita que lo salven de sus propios demonios —dice, mirándome con ojos llenos de total convencimiento, unos ojos que se parecen mucho a los de él. Yo trago pesadamente, la garganta se me aprieta de nuevo. Ella termina de arreglarse el rostro. Entonces aparece de nuevo esa débil sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ver su habitación? Está tal cual como la dejó.

No puedo. No puedo hacer esto. No aguanto más.

—Disculpe.

Me paro, me inclino rápidamente y me abalanzo contra la puerta sin dar explicaciones. Tampoco le doy explicaciones al policía. Empiezo a correr. Corro con todas mis fuerzas. Me alejo del edificio. Las calles de mi infancia pasan a mi lado. Pero no quiero pensar. No quiero recordar. Así que corro sin parar. Poco a poco voy dejando atrás el suburbio. Me voy acercando al bosque. A ese que íbamos a jugar cuando éramos niños.

Sigo corriendo. Corro con todas mis fuerzas. Los árboles de mi infancia pasan a mi lado. No quiero pensar. No quiero recordar. Sigo corriendo. Mis piernas se mueven solas. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo, pero no siento el cansancio. De repente veo el río más allá. Corro más rápido. Me detengo justo cuando acaba el camino y empieza la quebrada. Jadeo. La garganta se me aprieta más. Siento que me ahogo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito.

Grito. Grito tan fuerte como puedo. Pero la sensación no se va.

De repente todo me viene a la cabeza. La lápida que lleva su nombre, los golpes, los insultos. Desde hace cinco años que lo sé. Fui yo. No fue ninguna coincidencia que me hiciera ir a una azotea, o que apareciera el día de mi debut. Está jugando conmigo, está jugando con mi cabeza, y lo está disfrutando. Había aprendido a vivir sin que nadie me llamara Kacchan. Incluso había aprendido a vivir ignorando esa culpa de mierda que siempre estuvo ahí por mucho que me hiciera el imbécil. Y ahora el mocoso que me tendía la mano ha regresado de la muerte convertido en un puto villano que pone bombas. O que me hace creer que las pone. Dijo que las explosiones eran suyas, me amenazó con volar ese edificio con las personas dentro, pero cuando buscaron por explosivos, no habían. El desgraciado sólo me hizo creer que sí. El patrón de las explosiones, los mensajes, me manipuló todo el tiempo, sólo porque quería confrontarme personalmente. Pero no mató a nadie. Las bombas fueron puestas estratégicamente. Quería causar daño en el lugar, quería causar miedo, pero parece que no quería matar. ¿Por qué? ¿Será que tiene un plan? ¿Estará pensando matar en el futuro? ¿Acaso quiere vengarse de mi? ¿O sólo es alguien que necesita ser salvado de sus demonios?

Pero, ¿y si yo fuera uno de esos demonios?


	3. Mal camino

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 3: Mal camino

Es de noche. Ha sido de noche durante un buen rato y estoy imposiblemente despierto. No hay forma de que vaya a pegar ojo. Si no es el insomnio, son las pesadillas. He vuelto a soñar con el bastardo. Hace un tiempo que había dejado de verlo en sueños, pero ahora aparece cada noche con esa sonrisa fanfarrona de mierda y ese ojo postizo. Se burla de mí, siempre se está burlando de mí. El muy hijo de puta.

Es peor cuando también se aparece Deku; cuando en vez del bastardo, es Deku el que se burla de mí. Es peor, porque sé que él sí tiene razones para hacerlo.

Han pasado cinco días desde que apareció, los he contado uno a uno. No ha vuelto a ser visto desde entonces, pero la investigación ya está en curso.

No puedo decir que lo conozco. Lo he creído muerto durante cinco años. Pero sé que esto no ha acabado. No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas. No es estúpido. Sólo está preparando el escenario para lo que sigue después. ¿Qué locura va a hacer? ¿Cuál será su siguiente montaje? ¿Podré reaccionar a tiempo? ¿Estaré a la altura de—?

Reviso el celular. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Mi puto despertador sonará en dos horas más. A la mierda. Quito las sábanas de una patada. Me pongo ropa deportiva, las zapatillas para correr, y en diez minutos estoy en la calle. Estiro los tendones, las articulaciones, los músculos, y me pongo a correr. El aire frío me golpea la cara y me llena los pulmones.

Sé que las cosas están jodidas. Están más jodidas que la mierda. Tengo que hacer algo. ¡La puta mierda! Si soy culpable de esto, es mi deber hacerme cargo. Si me admiraba, entonces escuchó con atención cada palabra que le dije. Y si fui yo quien lo destruyó, lo justo es que asuma la responsabilidad. No quiero arriesgar todo lo que he conseguido, pero si no lo hiciera, no sería mejor que el bastardo que abandona a los suyos. Es mi deber hacerme cargo, aunque me cueste la reputación. No importa, escalaré desde abajo si es necesario. Me esforzaré más que el resto, siempre lo he hecho. No importa. No importa. No importa.

Corro. No voy a pensarlo más. Ya tomé la decisión. Se lo diré a All Might. Se lo diré a la policía. A Inko. Al que quiera escucharme. Y que hagan conmigo lo que quieran. No importa, escalaré desde abajo si es necesario. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo todo. Corro. Corro. Corro.

Corro hasta que el cielo empieza a clarear. Miro el reloj. Mierda, va a ser la hora.

Vuelvo al departamento. Me baño, me visto, me trago un café bien cargado y parto. Hoy voy a la U.A. a ver a All Might. Dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Cuando llego allá todavía es temprano. Aun falta una hora para que comiencen las clases. Pero aquí me conocen. Me dejan ir directo a sala de reunión. Me siento a esperar.

Hasta que la puerta se desliza.

—Joven Bakugo, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto —dice, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Llegué adelantado, no hay problema. —Se sienta frente a mí. Aun me cuesta asimilarlo en su aspecto enflaquecido.

—Si no te molesta, iré directo al punto. —Ya me conoce—. Te pedí que vinieras porque creo que es momento de que conozcas la causa de lo que está pasando. —¿Ah?—. Conocí al joven Midoriya el día en que desapareció.

Silencio.

—¿Aún recuerdas ese día?

Por supuesto que sí. Todos esos recuerdos volvieron hace cinco días atrás. Más bien, nunca se había ido, sólo habían quedado enterrados.

—El villano que te atacó ese día, lo había atacado a él primero. Afortunadamente, estuve ahí para salvarlo. Pero cuando intenté irme, el chico me siguió. Él me vio en esta forma y no me quedó más que contarle sobre mi herida.

»Pero eso no le quitó el ímpetu. Dijo que quería ser un héroe como yo, y preguntó si podía serlo aún sin tener particularidad. —Se calla por un momento—. Le respondí que no. Le dije que debía ser realista y que se hiciera policía.

»Por mi distracción, dejé que ese villano escapara. Entonces te encontró a ti. Acudí lo más rápido posible, pero había llegado a mi límite. No supe que el joven Midoriya también había ido al lugar hasta que se lanzó a salvarte.

»No sé qué habrá pasado por su cabeza pero, aún cuando el resto no hicimos nada, él corrió a salvarte sin dudarlo. Verlo actuar de esa forma me inspiró a actuar también. Pero cuando todo acabó no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él, y después cuando la tuve, no lo hice.

Se calla un momento, como preparándose para soltar una bomba.

—Pensé en darle mi particularidad al joven Midoriya. Era impotente, el que menos chance tenía de todos, pero tenía el espíritu de un héroe.

—¿Por qué no se lo diste? —Lo único que atino a decir.

—Me lo pregunto hasta el día de hoy. Quizás fue porque vi algo en el joven Midoriya que me inquietó. Quizá fue simplemente porque fui un cobarde. Pero estoy convencido de que con una adecuada orientación hubiera llegado lejos. —Vuelve a callarse por un momento—. Ya ves, joven Bakugo, es por un error que cometí en el pasado que esto está pasando —dice y se alza, listo para hacer una inclinación profunda.

Antes de que All Might pronuncie sus disculpas, me levanto de un salto.

—¡No! No no lo acepto.

—¿Joven Bakugo? —pregunta él.

Caigo de nuevo en el sillón. Miro al suelo.

—Conozco a Deku desde que éramos niños. —All Might vuelve a sentarse. No dice nada, deja que continúe—. Fuimos amigos, vivíamos en el mismo barrio. Pero cuando se supo que él no tenía particularidad yo… —Vamos, imbécil. Dilo. —Traté como la mierda a Deku, durante años. Descargué contra él mis propias frustraciones y lo traté como la mierda —escupo las palabras con furia—. El día que desapareció supe que quería entrar a la U.A. No aguanté la ira y le dije que se tirara de una azotea. Justo después desapareció, y al poco tiempo lo dieron por muerto. Así que no te disculpes, porque soy tan culpable como tú.

Se mantiene callado por un momento. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada.

—Entonces el ataque no fue casual.

—No, estaba dirigido a mí. Quería llamar mi atención. Todo estuvo calculado, supo exactamente cómo manipularme. Significa que me ha estado vigilando por un buen tiempo. Sabía cuándo debutaba y sabe cómo peleo. Pudo predecir mis reacciones y tenerme justo donde quería. Incluso tenía previsto el escape. Pensó en todo.

—¿Crees que sea parte de una organización?

—Definitivamente. Tenía a un chiquillo con una particularidad de agua. Pudo conseguir las bombas, instalarlas y detonarlas con precisión. Y el escape, alguien los sacó de ahí. Está organizado. —All Might junta las manos y baja la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Algo le preocupa—. ¿Crees que pueda estar trabajado para la Liga?

—Ese no sería el mayor problema —dice—. Ni siquiera All For One podía vivir para siempre. En ese entonces no tenía la certeza, pero después de cinco años de investigación, sé que estaba preparando a un heredero. Puede que sea Shigaraki. —O puede que sea Deku.

—Si el heredero se alza, ¿podrás enfrentarlo?

—Cuando cayó All for One me retiré porque sabía que si había un heredero, debía estar preparado. El nuevo portador será inexperto, no tendrá la misma fuerza del antecesor, y seré yo quien le haga frente. Hay que ponerle fin a esta guerra que ya lleva ocho generaciones y más víctimas de las que se puede contar.

—¿Por qué no le has dado tu particularidad a alguien?

—Ya te lo he dicho, joven Bakugo. Tanto el One for All como el All for One representan un gran sacrificio. Esa cantidad de poder es una carga muy pesada, y con el tiempo llega a corromper a la persona que lo porta. Por eso, espero que nuestras sospechas no se confirmen. No le deseo ese destino a ninguno, menos al joven Midoriya.

—Su madre está convencida de que no es malo y que sólo tomó un mal camino. —Quizá haya esperanza.

—Y si es cierto, debemos hacer lo posible por salvarlo de ese mal camino.

—¿Quién es el que maneja la investigación?

—El oficial Tsukauchi.

—Entonces testificaré con él. Le diré todo lo que sé.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres?

—Sí, Kota. Comí suficiente, ya no tengo hambre —respondo, sin despegar la vista de los mapas. Y aunque es sólo media verdad, está bien que se quede con la mitad de mi ración. Kota está en pleno crecimiento, necesita la energía para desarrollar su particularidad y hacer el trabajo físico que yo no puedo hacer. Mientras que yo sólo necesito la cantidad suficiente de calorías para poder pensar.

La ciudad se extiende ante mí en forma de papel, viejo y confiable papel que no puede ser rastreado. No es que vaya a ser fácil que nos encuentren en esta miserable fábrica en ruinas, pero siempre es mejor prevenir. Para que nada impida que el plan siga su curso.

Y de momento el plan se está ejecutando de maravilla. Los tengo a todos partiéndose los sesos buscándome, tratando de descubrir quién soy mientras el pánico se extiende como pólvora. Qué divertido. Qué irónico.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta Kota.

—Nada importante —respondo, volviendo a la compostura—. ¿Cuál es el reporte de hoy?

—Salió en las noticias que no está trabajado. Lo corrieron de su trabajo por un tiempo, porque dicen que está ayudando con la investigación. Desde entonces que casi no sale de su casa —dice, y se mete otro bocado a la boca—. Ese sujeto está loco. ¿Quién sale a correr a las cuatro de la mañana?

—Alguien que no puede dormir.

—¿En verdad no quieres que vuelva a pelear con él? Sé que la primera vez perdí, pero si vuelvo a intentarlo—

—No será necesario, ya estás ayudando lo suficiente. Además, el punto no era vencerlo, sólo bajarle un poco los humos.

—Pero ese tipo es un bastardo, hay que hacer que se joda.

—Kota, no hables así.

—Perdón.

—Además, necesitamos a ese bastardo para que esto funcione.

—¿Crees que va a funcionar? —pregunta.

—Tiene que funcionar —digo, y aparto un gran pliegue de papel para ponerlo sobre los otros. Un plano de nuestro escondite—. Ahora vamos a esperar un tiempo. Con unas cuantas chispas vamos a crear un poco de caos. Lo mejor viene después. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Me sigue no gustando esa parte. Es peligroso.

—No te preocupes. Para entonces voy a tener lista una ruta de escape.

—Espero que no estén planeando escapar —dice una voz. Shigaraki. Aparece en la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sombría expresión en su cara demacrada—. Llegó el nuevo cargamento —dice, quedamente.

—Qué bien. Oye Kota, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar con eso? —digo. Kota me mira un momento, con recelo. Le hago un pequeño gesto para tranquilizarlo. Entonces se para y deja la habitación.

—Hey, ¿cómo van los preparativos? ¿Cuándo va a estar listo? ¿Ya tienes decidido—?

—Ya tengo decidido los siguientes ataques, y con el nuevo cargamento debiéramos poder ponerlos en marcha pronto. Va a funcionar —digo, con la mayor amabilidad que puedo demostrar. Me agarra del cuello de la camisa y se me acerca amenazante. Por suerte, lleva media mano vendada.

—Tú eres el que prometió hacer que esto funcionara, más te vale que lo hagas, te hemos esperado suficiente —masculla en voz baja con una mueca en la boca. Lo miro, cuidando no cambiar mi expresión, y sólo asiento en silencio—. Bien.

Me suelta y se va como llegó.

Sólo en la oscura habitación, suelto un suspiro y me dejo caer contra la mesa. Estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero a veces cansa. Nunca bajo la guardia cuando se trata de Shigaraki. Es el que me metió en esto, el que me ofreció un lugar en el mundo cuando había decidido renunciar a todo. Pero este sujeto es demasiado para mí.

Yo no debiera saberlo, pero en su momento quise conocer quién era esta persona a la que le debía mi vida. Había una bitácora sobre él, un registro detallado, como de un experimento bajo constante observación. Tenía años de antigüedad, alrededor de una década, y seguramente había sido olvidado, reemplazado por un medio más moderno. Pero ahí estaba.

Descubrí quién era, qué había hecho, cuál era el verdadero potencial de su particularidad. Descubrí por qué lleva esas manos alrededor del cuerpo y por qué tiene la estabilidad mental de un niño. Descubrí también que no recuerda nada, que está con algún tipo de amnesia que bloqueó la fuerza de su particularidad. Pero es cosa de tiempo.

Es obvio. All for one sabía que su tiempo había llegado. Incluso él tenía un límite y lo había sobrepasado hace tiempo, porque si algo sé de particularidades, es que se debe pagar lo que se recibe. Y All for one había pagado un precio muy alto por todo su poder. Por eso había preparado a Shigaraki para ser su sucesor y heredarle su particularidad antes de morir. Por eso le alimentó la mente con odio y amargura, para que incluso con una particularidad incompleta, incluso sin tener idea de cómo usar el All for one, fuera sólo cosa de tiempo. Afortunadamente, el maestro se quedó con las particularidades robadas y sólo le habría dado la habilidad de robar otras. Pero las cosas podían ponerse —y se pondrían— feas en cualquier momento.

Un sujeto caprichoso como un niño e irritable como un adolescente, que dice odiar todo el mundo y lo que existe en él, con una habilidad de desintegración a gran escala y con una de las dos particularidades más poderosas que existen…

Por eso, tengo que adelantarme. Aunque al final no quede nada para mí.


	4. Ven a verme

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 4: Ven a verme

—Todo está listo —dice Kota desde el comunicador en mi oído.

—¿Las pusiste todas?

—Sí, las de humo y las de ruido —responde.

—Bien.

—Tu pusiste de las otras, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya están listas —contesto.

—¿Por qué nunca me dejas poner de esas?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Kota. ¿Llegaste al perímetro seguro?

—Acabo de llegar.

—Bien. Actívalas cuando te diga, y después mézclate con la multitud. Sabes qué hacer después.

—Sí, ya sé —responde. Pasa un momento y entonces vuelve a hablar—. Ten cuidado.

—Tú también. —Y se corta la comunicación.

Tomo una profunda inspiración. Ha llegado el momento.

Salgo del cubículo del baño y me miro al espejo. Me dedico a arreglar detalles aquí y allá. Hoy me he vestido para arrasar. Llevo una camisa blanca, pantalones ceñidos, un pequeño corsé, botines de tacón y mi fiel delineador de ojos. Kota me diría que es demasiado, pero tengo derecho a tener un poco de ego, ¿no? No todos los días plantas bombas en el centro comercial.

A mi lado aparece un tipo que mientras se lava las manos me mira extraño. Le devuelvo la mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunto. El tipo no dice nada y se hace humo rápidamente.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Me reviso los bolsillos, llevo todo. Listo. Salgo del baño y camino con rumbo fijo. Mi siguiente parada es la central de informaciones.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? —me dice la recepcionista, con forzada cara sonriente. Saco la pistola de mi pantalón y se la apunto a la cabeza.

—¿Me dejarías usar el micrófono? Tengo un mensaje que decir por los altavoces —La sonrisa se desvanece automáticamente, y me queda mirado con cara de pescado. Aunque se ve bastante realista, lo que tengo es una inofensiva pistola de juguete. Pero ella no lo sabe—. Por favor, estoy con el tiempo justo —digo. Ella asiente nerviosamente y me alcanza un micrófono inalámbrico—. ¿Está encendido? —Vuelve a asentir. Me aclaro la garganta.

»Damas, caballeros y todo lo que esté en medio, les habla Deku. Sí, el mismo que han visto en la televisión. No, esto no es una broma. Se le ruega encarecidamente a todos los transeúntes que se encuentren en el sector norte del centro comercial que por favor abandonen el lugar. Repito, todos los transeúntes que se encuentren en el sector norte del centro comercial, por favor, abandone el lugar. Planeo volar la tienda de mercadería de All Might durante los próximos treinta minutos. Repito, voy a volar la tienda de All Might, y si no quiere volar también le sugiero que retire su humanidad dentro de los próximos treinta minutos. Gracias por su atención y que tenga una buena tarde.

Inmediatamente, la gente se altera. Bien, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen los héroes.

—Gracias, creo que me quedaré con esto por un momento —digo, llevándome el micrófono ante la atónita mirada de la recepcionista.

Mientras camino saco el celular de mi bolsillo y reviso la hora. Voy perfecto. Todo está listo. De acuerdo a lo que planeé. Pero falta algo. Me falta alguien. El pobre debe seguir castigado, y además lo deben tener vigilado. Pero la verdad es que nada de esto va a resultar si él no está aquí. Si no es él el que me escucha.

* * *

Desde que Deku apareció, han habido varios avisos de bomba en distintos puntos de la ciudad, pero él no ha vuelto a ser visto. Han estado llegando por correo paquetes con bombas a la policía y distintas agencias de héroes, algunos falsos y otros reales. El emisor siempre es una identidad falsa. Dicen que es una técnica, para probar los tiempos de reacción y el impacto que puede tener en la seguridad pública. Pero por lo general son detonaciones que causan daños materiales.

No pueden interceptarlos, porque no tienen cómo controlar cada paquete que es enviado por correo. No tienen cómo rastrear al remitente, porque siempre es falso. Creen que pueden ser de Deku —no, definitivamente son de Deku—, pero eso no los lleva a nada. Nunca saben cuál será el próximo objetivo. No se sabe cuál es la motivación. No se sabe dónde se esconde. No se sabe si trabaja solo o es parte de una organización. Ni siquiera saben si en verdad no tiene particularidad. Así que lo están investigando con todo lo que tienen.

Volví a declarar ante la policía. Y esta vez les dije todo. Lo que le dije, lo que le hice. Que lo creía muerto. Que probablemente su motivación es vengarse de mí. Que quizá soy el culpable de esta crisis. Me sancionaron por conducta inapropiada, me desligaron de mis funciones temporalmente. Y todo esto quedó registrado en mi historial. Intervinieron mi teléfono, en parte por si vuelven a llegar mensajes extraños, en parte para mantenerme controlado.

Apenas he debutado, y ya tengo una mancha en mi reputación. Esto es una mierda. Pero entiendo que sólo es mierda que se está devolviendo.

Sólo puedo quedarme en casa, ejercitando, viendo cómo allá afuera se crea un ambiente de incertidumbre. En la televisión y las redes aparecen preguntas que hace un mes no se hacían. ¿Estamos realmente seguros? ¿Pueden los héroes en verdad proteger a la gente? ¿Son los héroes tan buenos como dicen ser?

Yo no lo soy. De lo contrario, no estaría en esta situación.

¿Por qué hice lo que hice por tantos años? ¿De dónde vino mi odio hacia Deku? Jamás me lo había preguntado, y ahora parece tan importante.

Deku era todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería ser. Era alguien que debía ser cuidado, no alguien que pudiera cuidar a los demás. Aún así, sus ambiciones iban más allá de lo posible. Y se comparaban a las mías. No. Sólo yo podía alcanzar esa cima. Era mi deber. Es mi deber. Para no terminar como el bastardo. El que se ríe de mí en sueños.

Suena el celular. Debe ser la vieja, seguramente para echarme en cara lo patético que soy. No. Es un número desconocido.

"Ven a verme".

Mierda.

Enciendo el televisor y pongo el noticiero. "Atentado en el centro comercial" en letras grandes, mientras filman el contingente policial que ha llegado a cercar el lugar. Cambio el canal. "Lemillion en el lugar del ataque", mientras enfocan al grandísimo imbécil hablando con un grupo de policías. Cambio el canal. "Deku hace aparición", mientras muestran una vista aérea de una de las tiendas, precisamente la de All Might. "Se informa que Deku ha amenazado con hacer estallar la tienda. Otros héroes han intentado hablar con él, pero las negociaciones están en un punto muerto. No se atreven a abordarlo, porque después de las últimas semanas, no saben qué puede llegar a hacer."

En teoría, no debo ir. Estoy bajo sanción. Fuera de servicio. Otros se están encargando. Y no debo desobedecer la restricción...

Pero esto es nuevo. ¿Aparecer en uno de sus propios ataques, a plena luz del día, en un lugar concurrido y de fácil acceso? No está tratando de esconderse, parece que quiere llamar toda la atención posible. Y si eso no bastara, además se ha asegurado de llamarme personalmente, como la primera vez. Pareciera ser una movida poco conveniente, se está exponiendo a ser capturado. Pero Deku no es tonto, así que sólo puedo pensar que detrás de esto hay una estrategia mayor...

A la mierda con todo. Si tienen mi teléfono intervenido, en la agencia ya deben saber.

En segundos tengo puestas las botas, los guanteletes y el cinturón con granadas. En minutos estoy en la calle, el casco puesto y montando la moto. Manejo a toda velocidad, calculando cuál debe ser la ruta más corta para llegar.

Cuando llego al lugar, ya han hecho un perímetro alrededor del centro comercial. Los héroes están ocupados en retirar a la gente primero. Dejo la moto a un lado. Cuando me acerco, un policía se me cruza, advirtiendo que no puedo acercarme más. Le pongo mi licencia en la cara y paso de largo.

—¡Hey, hopo teñido! —llamo cuando veo al imbécil de Mirio. La gente a su alrededor me mira con recelo cuando me reconocen.

—Saludos, Bakugo.

—Necesito un reporte.

—Creí que estabas fuera de servicio.

—Yo también, pero el tipo que tienes aquí no piensa lo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le avento el teléfono en las manos para que mire el bendito mensaje.

—Déjame hablar con él.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto?

—No has podido negociar, ¿o sí?

Se escucha una fuerte detonación.

—¡Al suelo!

Mirio me tira contra el pavimento. ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡Protege tu propio culo hopo teñido! Lo hago a un lado y me incorporo rápidamente para evaluar lo que ha sucedido. Hay un denso humo que me impide ver, pero noto que no proviene calor de la explosión, como si no hubiera combustión alguna. Esas no son bombas reales, sólo quiere asustarnos. Entonces, cuando el humo se disipa, logro entrever una silueta parada en el techo de la tienda de All Might.

Tiene que ser Deku. Sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacer una aparición dramática. Bien, ahora tiene toda la atención que quiere.

—Puedes seguirme si quieres —le ladro a Mirio. Sin esperar respuesta, parto en dirección a la tienda de All Might.

Me acerco hasta que puedo distinguir claramente que es él. Mi mira desde arriba. Sé que me está mirando. Aunque está rodeado, se planta ante mí como el dueño del lugar. Valiente el idiota. ¿Y qué mierda es lo que lleva puesto?

—Ground Zero, que bueno que viniste —dice Deku, y su voz resuena por todos los parlantes del centro comercial. Me pongo en guardia. Esta vez no me ha llamado por el sobrenombre.

Antes de poder contestar, Mirio se materializa desde el suelo, con un megáfono en la mano.

—Estás rodeado. Tu ataque fue frustrado. Ríndete. Si te entregas podemos negociar que tengas un buen trato —dice Mirio.

—¿Lemillion, no? Así que eres tú el que pretende reemplazar a All Might. Querido, no le llegas ni a los talones. —¡Ja! —. Además, ¿por qué asumes que mi supuesto ataque ha fracasado?

—Hemos evacuado a toda la gente.

—¿Y qué? Le advertí a la gente que escapara, no me interesa hacerles daño.

—Entrégate. No tienes otra alternativa.

—¿Que me entregue? ¿A ti? No gracias, no eres mi tipo. —No puede ser. ¿Acaba de hacer un chiste de doble sentido? Esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Hopo teñido, dame el megáfono. —Me mira un momento, como dudando.

Pero lo sabe tan bien como yo. No sería inteligente seguir provocándolo. Tal vez sólo haya detonado bombas de humo, pero pueden haber más. Tampoco podemos permitir que huya. Con un ataque tan llamativo del villano más buscado de las últimas semanas, sería ridículo que con tantos héroes presentes lo dejáramos huir.

Finalmente me lo entrega.

—Deku, sé lo que estás haciendo. Has venido para llamar la atención a un lugar público en mitad del día, pero no has provocado ningún daño. Entiendo que quieres conseguir algo con esto.

—Me sorprendes, Ground Zero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Simple, quiero hablar. Tengo muchas cosas que decir. ¿Estarías dispuesto a escucharme?

¿Ha montado todo esto sólo para poder hablar? Puede que sea una trampa, pero no debo desaprovechar la oportunidad de negociar.

—Sí. Si dejas esto y te entregas pacíficamente. —Deku hace como que se lo está pensando.

—Bien, lo haré —responde—. Pero antes, tengo una pregunta —dice con un tono juguetón, y en ese mismo momento sé que no me va a gustar—. ¿Crees que puedas atraparme?

Mirio se tensa de inmediato, esperando que Deku quiera escapar. Pero no, no es eso. ¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? No, ese bastardo no puede hacerlo. Deku deja caer el micrófono de su mano, y da un paso al frente. Mierda, lo va a hacer.

Reacciono sin pensarlo. Olvido el megáfono, y corro unos pasos. Deku se deja caer del edificio. Me impulso en el aire con una explosión. Deku cae. Yo me elevo. Más alto. Más alto. Colisionamos a medio camino y lo sostengo en mis brazos. Empezamos a caer de nuevo. El suelo se acerca. Se acerca. Se acerca. ¡Ahora! Hago una pequeña explosión a un par de metros del suelo, amortiguo la fuerza de la caída. Golpeamos el suelo, rodamos.

Me aseguro de quedar encima. Rápidamente le inmovilizo piernas y brazos. El muy maldito tiene los ojos cerrados.

—¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo, hijo de puta!? —Él abre sus inocentes ojos—. ¿¡Es que quieres provocarme!? ¡Si no reacciono a tiempo te partes el cuello! ¿¡Entiendes eso!? —le grito a la cara. Pero él sólo me mira con sus grandes ojos. Empieza a sonreír—. ¿¡Y por qué tienes esa puta sonrisa, pedazo de…

Se supone que Deku no puede moverse, pero estamos tan cerca que sólo le basta estirar el cuello. Siento el roce de piel tibia en la comisura de la boca. Me quedo helado.

Un momento después, él mismo se aparta. Puedo jurar que siento húmedo en donde tocó. Deku me mira. Su sonrisa se ensancha. Es una sonrisa amable.

—No sabes hace cuánto que quería hacer eso —dice en voz baja. Y no sé cómo reaccionar.

—¡Bakugo! ¡Lo tenemos!

Me hago a un lado cuando los héroes nos abordan. Se aseguran de atarlo con grilletes, alguien pronuncia las palabras protocolares del arresto. Pero Deku sólo me mira fijamente, con esa sonrisa intacta. Sólo cuando lo ponen de pie se interrumpe nuestro contacto visual. Lo sigo con la mirada, sin entender que mierda acaba de pasar. Mirio se me acerca y me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Buen trabajo, Bakugo —dice, pero no estoy seguro si es un buen trabajo arrestar a alguien que se ha entregado sin poner resistencia. Meten a Deku en una patrulla con dos escoltas y se lo llevan.

Aún me hace cosquillas la comisura de la boca.

¡Despierta imbécil! Aún queda trabajo por hacer. Ya han evacuado a toda la gente, pero queda registrar el lugar en busca de posibles artefactos—

Se oye una detonación. La onda expansiva me lanza al suelo. Me zumban los oídos. Pero por encima del pitido puedo escuchar como algo colapsa. En ese momento sé con toda certeza de que esta vez la explosión ha sido real.

Cuando todo acaba, vuelvo a levantarme. Ahora el humo que me golpea es caliente, y percibo al instante el familiar olor de la combustión. Toso un poco, intentando ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

De la tienda de All Might quedan escombros y algunos focos de incendio.

Así que ha cumplido su amenaza. Ahora lo entiendo.

Hizo todo este montaje porque quería que lo capturaran. Nos hizo creer que lo teníamos, pero la verdad es que él ha estado en control de la situación todo el tiempo. Incluso ahora que no está aquí. Ha jugado con nuestras expectativas y hemos actuado exactamente como él quería.

Pero fiel a su palabra, nadie salió herido.

* * *

Hopo teñido sale del cuarto de interrogación con mala cara.

—Dice que no hablará con nadie que no seas tú —me dice. Así que Deku se está haciendo de rogar. Miro al detective Tsukauchi esperando autorización. Él sólo asiente. Mi turno.

Entro a la habitación. Deku está sentado frente a una mesa. Cuando me ve entrar, me sonríe. Me siento ante él. Ahora que lo puedo mirar de cerca con detención, noto que tiene las mejillas un poco hundidas, se le ve pálido. Y juro que lleva maquillaje en los ojos.

—¿Vas a hablar? —pregunto.

—Ahora sí. —Bien.

—¿Por qué desapareciste hace cinco años? —pregunto. La sonrisa en su boca se enfría.

—No piensas perder el tiempo, ¿verdad? —comenta. Lo miro con mala cara—. De niño quería ser un héroe, no uno cualquiera, sino uno como All Might. Quería ser capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad y salvar a las personas con una sonrisa. Estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo. Pero me dijeron que era imposible sin una particularidad. Que tonto de mí —dice, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero la mirada perdida. Guarda silencio por un momento—. Quería terminar con todo, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Pero alguien me encontró.

—¿Quién?

—El líder de la Liga de Villanos. Le conté mi historia y me invitó a ir con él. Decidí que eso era mejor que lanzarme de un puente. —Siento cómo la garganta se me cierra. Trago saliva para recomponerme. Ahora no es el momento.

—Si tu sueño era ser un héroe, ¿por qué aceptaste?

—No todos podemos cumplir nuestros sueños, Ka… Ground Zero. Intenté vivir en este mundo, pero el mundo me regurgitó. Y después pasó que encontré una chance en otro lado. Así de simple.

Trago pesado.

—¿Trabajas para la Liga de Villanos?

—Preferiría decir que trabajo con la Liga de Villanos.

—¿Eres un cabecilla? —Deku se ríe.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quién es el líder?

—Tomura Shigaraki —responde. Mierda—. Sabes quién es, ¿verdad? —dice Deku, mirándome intensamente con una media sonrisa.

—¿Tienes particularidad?

—¿Acaso me tratarías diferente si la tuviera?

—Responde la pregunta. —Él suspira, pero no parece realmente molesto, sólo aburrido.

—No. No tengo particularidad, jamás he manifestado una. Y jamás acepté que me dieran una. —Si es cierto, entonces Deku no tiene el All for one—. Sinceramente, creo que las particularidades están sobrevaloradas. A la gente se le olvida que no sólo somos una particularidad. O la falta de una.

Este idiota sabe dónde duele.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

—Esa sí es una buena pregunta —dice, ahora con una juguetona sonrisa en la boca. Lo fulmino con la mirada y espero que responda—. Las personas no nacen con igualdad de condiciones. Hay gente que tiene oportunidades y gente que no. El sistema no es justo con todos, conmigo no lo fue.

—¿Entonces haces esto por venganza?

—¿¡Venganza!? ¿Crees que hago esto por capricho? —Da una risotada. Pero de repente se pone serio de nuevo—. En realidad sí, es una forma de verlo.

Aprieto los puños.

—Explícate.

—Allá afuera hay más gente inadecuada como yo que ha sido marginada y olvidada, por la misma sociedad que los héroes protegen. Y cuando uno decide hacer algo al respecto, te llaman villano. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero no te voy a decir que soy una víctima, eso ya lo superé. Simplemente quería burlarme de este sistema. Demostrarles que un pobre inadecuado sin particularidad como yo puede poner el mundo de cabeza si quisiera. Pero no me malentiendas, no hablo en nombre de otros, sólo quería hacerlo por mí mismo.

—¿No crees que seas un villano?

—¿Qué es un villano? ¿Qué es ser un héroe? Dividen al mundo entre villanos y héroes, pero yo no soy tan malo como me pintan, y los héroes tampoco son lo que debieran ser.

—¿Y qué debieran ser?

—El verdadero héroe salva a otros por compasión, no por beneficio propio. Pero en el momento en que busca una recompensa por proteger a las personas, deja de ser héroe. Se transforman en mercancía, en un mísero producto comercial.

—¿Por eso atacaste el centro comercial?

—¡Bingo! —sonríe con orgullo—. Confieso que cuando niño adoraba todos los productos de héroes que se vendían, pero entendí que estaba cayendo en la trampa. Espero haberme redimido hoy.

—¿No te preocupan los daños que puedas causar?

—Un poco —responde—. Pero te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? No quiero matar a nadie, sólo quiero que el sistema colapse, un poquito.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

Vuelve a reír.

—Tampoco quiero destruir el mundo, si eso estás pensando, no soy tan ambicioso.

—¿Entonces qué quieres conseguir? —Le cambia la cara. Los ojos le brillan y su sonrisa se hace triste. Baja la mirada.

—Hace tiempo que no me preguntan qué es lo que quiero —dice. De repente vuelve a alzar los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que quiero? Quiero una vida tranquila, quiero una casa a la que volver todos los días y alguien que me reciba. —Dice en voz baja, como si me estuviera confesando su más grande secreto. Tal vez lo es—. Extraños esos días de cuando éramos niños, cuando las particularidades no importaban y todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Al final, todo lo que quería… eras tú.

Qué mierda. Qué mierda, Deku.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque te admiro, porque puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas. Pudiste convertirte en lo que querías con tu propio esfuerzo, mientras que yo, quizá nunca tuve realmente la voluntad para ser un héroe. —Una especie de interferencia viene desde el comunicador en mi oído. Creo que Tsukauchi quiere decirme algo, pero Deku no ha terminado de hablar—. Esa vez que te atacó ese sujeto de lodo, ¿te acuerdas? —Yo sólo asiento. Él sonríe con tristeza y me mira a los ojos—. Creo que esa vez corrí a salvarte sólo porque eras tú.

Se escucha un fuerte golpe. Me incorporo inmediatamente. Obviamente no puedo ver nada a través del vidrio, y mi comunicador no funciona.

—Vinieron por mí —dice Deku. Me volteo a mirarlo. Todavía tiene esa sonrisa, como si estuviera resignado.

—¿Quiénes?

—La Liga. Hice esto a espaldas de Shigaraki. Va a creer que lo he traicionado.

Y si lo creen traidor, Deku está en peligro.

Una fuerza me empuja violentamente. Quedó estampado contra el muro de la sala. No puedo respirar. Veo que Deku ha quedado estampado en el muro contrario. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo moverme. ¿Por qué mierda no puedo moverme?

El villano que magnetiza a las personas. Los hombres se convierten en polos negativos. Polos iguales se repelen. Así que es cierto, los bastardos están aquí.

La sangre me hierve. Activo las explosiones en mis manos. Debo llegar a Deku antes que ellos. Estamos tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca. Pero la misma fuerza que hago para avanzar me rechaza hacia atrás. Siento la presión en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Con sólo mirar la cara de dolor que hace Deku, sé que él está recibiendo la misma fuerza. Su cuerpo es frágil, puedo hacerle daño. Pero si dejo que se lo lleven esto habría sido por nada.

Una mancha oscura se abre en el muro, justo encima de donde está Deku. Mierda. Joder. No. Hijos de puta. No me atrevo a usar las explosiones, pero intento moverme, como sea.

—¡Deku! —grito. Él me mira desde el otro lado de la sala, su cara una mezcla de determinación y miedo.

—¡Kacchan! —grita, está haciendo un esfuerzo—. ¿Me crees?

¿Creerle? ¿Esa es su preocupación?

La mancha oscura se hace más grande. Unas manos aparecen del agujero. Alcanzan a Deku y lo toman por los hombros. Pateo el muro con fuerza. Grito de rabia. No se lo pueden llevar. No se lo pueden llevar. Ahora Deku me mira con desesperación.

—¡Me crees! —chilla. Se lo van a llevar. Se lo van a llevar.

—¡Te creo!

Por medio segundo veo su cara de consuelo. Después, el hoyo se lo traga.


	5. Territorio gris

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 5: Territorio gris

Estaciono la moto. Apago el motor. Me quedo ahí, mirando el manubrio. El cuerpo no me responde. Es de noche. Es más tarde que la mierda. No me puedo quedar aquí sentado. Parezco imbécil.

Subo por el ascensor. Llego al departamento. Abro la puerta, dejo las llaves. Prendo la luz.

Ahí está, ese estante que decidí poner al centro de la habitación, con todo lo que alguna vez gané. Cada trofeo de cada competencia, medallas de todos los festivales deportivos, la placa que dice que fuí el mejor de mi generación, mi diploma de la U.A., el papel que dice que soy héroe profesional enmarcado al centro de todo.

Todo eso es basura ahora.

Porque me hice héroe profesional por las razones equivocadas. Porque sólo quería ser distinto a él, al bastardo que abandona a su mujer y a su hijo para hacerse delincuente. Pero toda la vida fuí el peor villano para Deku.

Lo mandé a suicidarse.

Aún así, Deku no me odia. Debería, pero no me odia. En cambio dice que me extraña, que me admira, que es capaz de arriesgar la vida para salvarme el culo.

Y ahora no puedo hacer ni una mierda. Con todo y licencia de héroe profesional. Se lo llevaron frente a mis ojos y ahora no puedo ir a buscarlo porque sigo fuera de servicio.

Me doy asco.

Las medallas se queman en mis manos. Lanzo el diploma. El vidrio se rompe contra el piso. Los trofeos se parten cuando los golpeo contra el muro. Estante al suelo. Volaría el lugar, pero hay personas viviendo al lado.

Salgo con un portazo devuelta a la calle.

* * *

Siempre he sabido que Deku le tiene miedo a Shigaraki. Nunca me ha querido decir por qué, pero puedo adivinar. El tipo está loco. Bien loco. Así que nunca cuestioné que Deku quisiera hacerse cargo de él. Confío en Deku. Por eso he hecho todo lo que me ha dicho y lo he ayudado en todo lo que he podido. No significa que me guste su plan. Especialmente la parte en que se pone en peligro. Confío en él, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida así? ¿Por qué confiar en un imbécil que lo maltrató toda la vida? Pero a Deku le gusta ese Kacchan. Ugh. No tiene ni un puto sentido. Pero aunque no lo entiendo, confío en él. Y él confía en Kacchan, así que este tipo no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

Ya debería estar aquí. Han pasado varias horas. Y se me está congelando el culo. En algún momento tiene que volver a su casa. Deku dijo que primero hablara con él, que después de todo lo que tenía que pasar, el tipo estaría dispuesto a ayudar. Deku dijo que era mejor hablar con él, porque los idiotas de la policía no iban a entender, no iban a creerme. Han pasado varias horas. Ya se lo debieron haber llevado. Debe estar bien, él me dijo que no me preocupara. Pero Shigaraki da miedo y cuando se enoja le hace cosas a la gente que—

¡Ahí! Es él, ¿verdad? Sí, anda con la moto y todo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo llamo? No, me volará la cabeza. ¿Espero a que entre y toco su puerta? Si hay gente cerca quizá no intente volarme la cabeza.

El tipo se demora en reaccionar, pero después de un rato entra al edificio. Cruzo la calle y lo sigo. Sé de memoria el número de su apartamento. Quinto piso, puerta 503. No hay nadie en el pasillo. Me acerco con cuidado a la puerta, voy a tocar. Pero no lo hago. Algo pasa adentro. Se escuchan golpes, vidrios rotos y… ¿explosiones? ¿El tipo se volvió loco? ¡Va a volar el lugar! No es buena idea quedarse aquí. Debo moverme. Me escondo, vigilando la puerta 503. De repente el tipo sale del apartamento hecho una furia. No usa el ascensor, baja por las escaleras, sale a la calle, pero esta vez no se lleva la moto. Se va caminando, y no me queda otra que seguirlo.

Es raro, no se ha puesto a correr como otras veces. Ahora sólo camina, y parece que ni siquiera sabe a dónde. ¿Qué hago? Tengo que llamar su atención. Tengo que pasarle los papeles, la carta que le dejó Deku. Pero de esta forma voy a conseguir que me mate. Soy un tipo sospechoso siguiendo a un héroe profesional en mitad de la madrugada con un tubo de cañería en las manos y… ¿Qué mierda? ¿A dónde se fue este—?

Golpeo de espaldas contra un muro. El tubo cae al suelo.

—¿Quién mierda eres y qué quieres? —me gruñe en la cara. Bueno, aquí voy. Le lanzo un fuerte chorro de agua a la cara. Lo dejo ciego por un momento, pero no me suelta.

Pasa un momento. Y vuelve a estamparme contra el muro, pero ahora quedo colgando en el aire. Creo que me reconoció.

—Dame una buena razón para no mandarte a la mierda.

—No vengo a pelear.

—¿Ah, no?

—Deku me envía —digo, y el tipo parece quedarse congelado por un segundo.

—¿Cómo sé que no es mentira?

—Lo secuestró la Liga, ¿verdad? Él sabía que iba a pasar, por eso me mandó a mí.

—¿A qué te envía?

—Deku estuvo juntando información. El mapa de donde se esconde la Liga, las particularidades de esas personas, puntos débiles, esas cosas. Todo está en el tubo.

Apunto el tubo en el suelo con la mirada. El tipo lo mira de reojo, sin quitarme la atención.

—¿Para qué?

—Para emboscar a Shigaraki. —El tipo me mira fijamente y arruga el ceño a más no poder. Creo que es buen momento para la carta. Busco en mi bolsillo—

—No intentes hacer nada, ¿me oíste?

—¡No voy a intentar nada! Pero es importante que leas esto. —Saco el sobre y lo empujo contra él. El tipo desconfía—. Es una carta de Deku.

Finalmente me suelta y toma la carta. Cuando se pone a leer sigue con el entrecejo imposiblemente arrugado. Pareciera que en cualquier momento le va a explotar la cabeza.

—Muéstrame el tubo —dice de repente. Se lo entrego y él lo revisa. Adentro hay toda clase de papeles enrollados. Deben ser los planos y los análisis de particularidad que estuvo preparando por meses. Deku es increíble—. Eres Kota, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince.

—Ven conmigo. —Se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar.

—¿Donde la policía?

—¿Dónde más?

—Pero…

—Con quince años no te van a tomar preso. Además no tienes a dónde ir. Andando.

—¡Espera! Vas a rescatarlo, ¿verdad? —El tipo se detiene y me mira con cara de pocos amigos—. Dijo que iba a tener un plan de escape pero creo que estaba mintiendo. No merece terminar así.

—¿Por qué te interesa lo que le pase?

—Porque Deku es un buen tipo. Me llevó con él cuando estaba perdido y le prometí que lo ayudaría en todo lo que quisiera hacer. Es el único en el que confío.

El sujeto se me queda mirando por un momento, como probándome.

—Voy a traerlo de vuelta. Tenlo por seguro. —Sigue caminando, y no me queda otra que seguirlo.

Nunca me gustó este tipo, pero tengo la sensación de que está de nuestro lado. Quién sabe qué habrá escrito Deku en esa carta.

* * *

_Hola Kacchan. Si estás leyendo esto significa que la liga me secuestró y Kota fue a buscarte. Estoy constantemente bajo vigilancia, y cualquier cosa que diga, la liga lo sabrá. Por eso tenía que hacerte esta carta._

_Ambos sabemos que Shigaraki es peligroso, pero no sabes cuánto. Cuando sepas quién es y lo que ha hecho lo entenderás. El heredero de All for one le tiene un odio parido a todo lo que respira, es cosa de tiempo para que se haga más fuerte y se salga de control. Hay que evitarlo a toda costa. Este es el momento perfecto para una emboscada contra la liga, jamás esperarán un ataque frontal. Con la información que lleva Kota tendrán toda la ventaja. All Might tendría la oportunidad de enfrentar a Shigaraki, y ganar._

_Te preguntarás por qué hago esto. Porque creo que es lo correcto. Es cierto que Shigaraki y yo compartimos algunas convicciones. Tampoco creo en la sociedad de héroes y la supuesta justicia que imparten. Y desprecio a All Might con todo mi corazón. Pero la verdad es que incluso como villano soy mediocre. No me interesa destruir el mundo y no tengo la intención de causar tanto sufrimiento. Contigo aprendí que el dolor sólo trae más dolor. Y aunque no lo creas, el que más está sufriendo es Shigaraki. Por años lo han manipulado para que sea el monstruo que es ahora. Por eso, Kacchan, más vale que esto funcione._

_Déjame pedirte un último favor. Sé amable con Kota. Es un chico que escapó del servicio de menores cuando era un niño, lo recogí cuando no tenía dónde ir. Sus padres fueron héroes que murieron en acción. Kota es un buen chico, no un delincuente. Por favor cuídalo._

_Hay tanto que te quiero decir, pero no hay tiempo. Todos los días pienso en ti, todos los días te extraño. Quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre nosotros. Pero quiero que sepas que no te tengo rencor. Por favor, cuídate._

_Tuyo, Deku._

* * *

El sobre solo dice "Para Kacchan". Ni Katsuki Bakugo, ni Ground Zero. Para Kacchan. Siempre quise ignorar cómo seguí siendo Kacchan sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar lo que le hiciera. Cinco años atrás creí que nadie volvería a llamarme así. Pero Deku le ha escrito a Kacchan pidiendo ayuda. Pidiendo que remate su plan a medio acabar, porque cree que es lo correcto, porque conmigo aprendió que el dolor trae más dolor. Qué mierda. A veces parece que Deku me conoce mejor que yo mismo. Y tal vez sea cierto, porque desde el principio apostó que respondería a su llamado.

Deku pensó en todo, todo ha tenido una razón de ser. Se burló de la sociedad de héroes sin una particularidad, sin usar fuerza, sin muertos, sólo usando estrategia. Consiguió decir todo lo que quería decir y que lo escucharan. Le hizo todo el trabajo a la policía y nos dejó el camino listo para darle el golpe final a la liga. De paso, puso a su protegido a salvo. Un puto genio.

Tiene razón. Las particularidades están sobrevaloradas. Deku es más que una falta de particularidad, es un adversario formidable. Pero no, no es un adversario. Deku no es el enemigo. Ni siquiera creo que sea villano. Puede que sus métodos sean ilegales, pero tiene propósitos nobles. Mientras que yo tengo el pasado manchado con un comportamiento impropio de un héroe. Yo no soy un héroe, debo reconocerlo. Quizá no somos tan distintos. Estamos en un territorio gris, en medio de ambos y sin ser ninguno.

Tal vez ser héroe no es solamente salvar montones de desconocidos, sino estar para esa persona cuando lo necesita, esa persona que puede ser la que está más cerca. El héroe es el que puede sentir compasión hasta por el más canalla. Como Deku. Porque tal vez el héroe siempre fue Deku y el villano siempre he sido yo. Es cierto, fui el peor villano para él, pero ahora me toca a mí salvarlo de sus demonios, a él, que puede compadecerse de un criminal homicida y joder con que el pobrecito sufre antes de pedir que le salven el pellejo.

No, Deku no pensó en todo. Sabía a qué peligro se expondría, pero nunca pidió ser rescatado, sólo que continuara lo que había empezado. Esta carta prácticamente es una despedida. Despedida mis pelotas. ¿Es que no pensó en una ruta de escape? ¿Cómo es que alguien que piensa en todo no tiene una? ¿Es que no le importa lo que le pueda pasar? ¿No le importa morir? No. Mierda, no. Este idiota no me va a hacer lo mismo otra vez. Y si lo hace, juro que lo arrastro del culo de vuelta.

Pero si lo traigo de vuelta, no le espera nada bueno. Si tiene suerte, puede que no sean tan duros con su condena, pero lo van a tratar como un delincuente de todas formas. A Deku, que quiere una vida tranquila y que extraña ese tiempo cuando no lo trataba como la mierda.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, vuelvo a guardar la carta. Aparecen All Might y el oficial Tsukauchi.

—Joven Bakugo, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Después de discutirlo mucho, hemos decidido aceptar tu propuesta —declara Tsukauchi sin rodeos. ¡Sí, mierda!—. Esto bajo las condiciones de que la liga sea desmantelada y que Shigaraki sea detenido. También bajo la condición de que Izuku Midoriya efectivamente resulte no tener particularidad después de un examen genético.

—Bien.

—Después nos ocuparemos del papeleo legal, ahora es momento de actuar.

Y tiene razón. Le tiendo el tubo. Tsukauchi se lo queda mirando sin entender.

—Aquí está el resto de la información. En papel. —El oficial inmediatamente se tensa—. Ya lo revisaron los detectores, no es una bomba.

Entonces acepta el tubo. Abre un extremo con cuidado y mira adentro. Cuando se convence de que no le va a explotar en la cara asiente y vuelve a desaparecer detrás de la puerta. All Might sigue ahí.

—Me sorprendiste mucho cuando llegaste con tu propuesta. —Eufemismo de mierda. Simplemente tenía más información que ellos y la usé para chantajearlos.

—Sé que no es la manera más limpia, pero es lo que debo hacer. —No dice nada al respecto. Toma asiento—. ¿No vas a decir que me estoy dejando llevar por las emociones?

—Es cierto que este asunto se volvió personal para tí. Estás poniendo mucha confianza en el joven Midoriya.

—Él confió en mí desde antes.

—Debes tener cuidado, joven Bakugo. No quisiera creer que el joven Midoriya esté mintiendo, pero es una posibilidad.

Deku no está mintiendo. A menos que se haya hecho el mejor puto actor del mundo, no está mintiendo. Pero All Might no tiene cómo saberlo.

—Incluso si está mintiendo, es verdad que le hice mucho daño. Estaba tan obsesionado con mis propias metas que no vi que él era el primero al que tenía que salvar. Pase lo que pase, él es mi responsabilidad.

—Hay verdad en lo que dice el joven Midoriya. Pienso que su crítica a los héroes es válida. Hemos vivido por tanto tiempo bajo una lógica dicotómica, que hemos olvidado que los villanos también han sido víctimas. Y que nosotros los héroes legitimamos ese sistema que los ha vulnerado. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de cambiar nuestras concepciones.

»Por otro lado, si el joven Midoriya ha planeado esto para que podamos vencer a Shigaraki, significa que incluso él se ha dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es. El más grande capricho de Shigaraki es verme muerto. Por eso, creo que la forma de acabar con este conflicto es darle lo que quiere.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sin mi, Shigaraki pierde su razón de ser. Sin Shigaraki, ya no hay razón para el One for All. Lo cierto es que nadie debiera tener tanto poder, porque corrompe. Si eliminamos de la existencia estas dos peligrosas particularidades, se acabaría esta guerra y empezaría una nueva era.

—¿Y el símbolo de paz?

—Ese será Lemillion. No necesita el One for All para llevar ese nombre. Y tú, joven Bakugo, admiro tu determinación al asumir la responsabilidad por el joven Midoriya y me alegra que hayas decidido pelear por él.

»En cuanto a mí, mi tiempo ya ha acabado, pero Shigaraki es la última persona a la que debo salvar. Así como tú te arrepientes por no haber rescatado al joven Midoriya de su soledad, yo tampoco estuve presente para Shigaraki cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de enmendarlo.

Me quedo callado por un momento.

—Parece que ya tomaste la decisión.

—Fue un honor ser tu maestro, joven Bakugo —dice, y entonces me extiende un sobre que saca de su bolsillo—. Esta es una carta para el joven Midoriya. Que la lea cuando todo haya acabado.


	6. Podría irme tranquilo

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 6: Podría irme tranquilo

Todo duele.

Duro.

Frío.

Duele todo.

¿Dónde?

Da vueltas.

¿Dónde?

Ojos pesados.

Cuerpo pesado.

Cuerpo duele.

Duele.

Duele.

Due…

...Me duele todo.

La cabeza late. Sabor a sangre.

¿Dónde? Piso duro. Hace frío. Está oscuro.

Duele la cabeza. Cuesta pensar.

Kota.

Kacchan.

Kacchan.

Kach…

...Me duele todo el cuerpo. Lo hicieron ellos. Cuando me trajeron.

¿Dónde estoy? Lugar oscuro. Encerrado. Prisionero.

¿Por cuánto? No sé. No puedo saberlo. Está oscuro.

¿Kota? ¿Está bien? ¿Encontró a Kacchan? ¿Kacchan me creerá? ¿Kacchan me creerá? ¿Kacchan me…?

...Todo sigue doliendo. Intento moverme. No tengo nada roto. Creo. Pero tengo manos atadas.

Intento abrir los ojos. La vista nublada. Hay luz. Luz artificial. Esta es la fábrica. Tiene que ser.

Todo da vueltas. Cuesta pensar. ¿Drogas? Tiene que ser.

¿Qué harán conmigo? No me robarán particularidad. No sería buen Nomu. ¿Me usarán? ¿Me matarán?

Kacchan, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo…

…Me abraza. Se siente bien. Me abraza. Está conmigo. Estoy con él. Se siente bien...

...Él no está. Nunca estuvo. Nunca estará. Me olvida. Se vá. No está. Nunca estuvo…

Me abraza...

Me olvida…

Me abraza…

Me olvida…

Kacchan. No Kacchan. Kacchan. No Kacchan. Ka…

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú los trajiste.

¿A quién?

—Ellos vinieron por tí, ese era el plan del principio, ¿verdad? Todo lo demás fue pura mierda.

¿Quienes vinieron?

—Te hiciste amigo de ellos. Eres la putita de ese bastardo.

¡Ah! Duele. No más golpes por favor. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

El mundo se mueve. El piso se mueve. No, yo me estoy moviendo. Me arrastran. Está enojado. Está muy enojado. ¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿A dónde me lleva? Ayuda. Me lleva. Me lleva. Me lleva…

…Creo que se detiene. Sigo en el piso. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué va a hacer? Intento abrir los ojos y mirar. Está borroso. Pero estamos en la fábrica. En la gran sala. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué me va a hacer?

—¿Así que All Might te envió a ti en su lugar?

—No vine a pelear.

Esa voz.

Shigaraki ríe.

—¿En serio? ¿A qué viniste entonces?

—A buscarlo a él.

¿A mí?

Una mano me agarra del pelo. Me levanta la cabeza. Duele. Duele.

—Mira quién está aquí —dice con burla—, dice que vino por ti.

¿Quién es? Está borroso. Vamos. Abre los ojos. Es… ¿Es…?

Kacchan.

—Cuéntame, Deku, ¿qué hiciste para que el gran Ground Zero se dignara a venir por ti? ¿Qué le prometiste? No tienes mucho para ofrecer, quizás tu cuerpo…

—Hijo de puta…

—Da otro paso y tu Deku se hará polvo. —Me pone una mano al cuello.

—Deku no me prometió nada. Vine porque confío en él.

¿Kacchan? ¿Qué haces?

—Me mintió a mí y a todos en la Liga. ¿Por qué crees que no te va a mentir a tí?

—Conozco a Deku mucho más que tú.

—Ah, sí. Amigos de la infancia, ¿no? Pero claramente algo salió mal, ¿verdad? Tú terminaste como héroe y él como villano.

—Deku no es un villano.

—¿Que no es un villano? Plantó bombas por toda la ciudad, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Deku no es un villano.

Silencio.

Después risa. Risa loca.

—¿¡Es en serio!? ¿Te das cuenta, Deku? ¡Seguro que lo sabes! ¡ESTE TIPO VINO POR TI PORQUE TE AMA!

¿Kacchan? ¿Eso es cierto?

—¿¡Qué vas a hacer, héroe!? ¿¡Vas a arrestarlo!? ¿¡Vas a meterlo a la cárcel como el villano que es!?

—¡Deku no es un villano!

—¡DEKU ES UNA BASURA COMO YO! ¡Decidieron que era defectuoso y lo desecharon como a mí! ¿¡Qué puedes saber tú, oh gran héroe, sobre lo que significa ser desechado!?

No Kacchan. No lo enfrentes. Está jugando contigo. Y está enojado. Va a explotar. En cualquier momento.

—Yo no lo sé. Pero él sí.

La mano en mi cuello se va. Un estruendo.

¿Qué está pasando?

Me recogen. Alguien me recoge del piso. Me alejo. Me alejan. ¿Kacchan? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿Por qué está All Might aquí? ¿Por qué está peleando con Shigaraki? ¿Adónde vamos? Kacchan. ¡Kacchan!

—¡Sostente! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡El lugar va a colapsar!

¿Colapsar? ¿Por qué va a colapsar?

El suelo vibra. Todo se sacude. Las paredes, el techo.

Ah, sí. La pelea. El lugar va a colapsar.

Kacchan no se detiene. Sigue corriendo. ¿Conoces el camino?

Claro que sí. Kacchan conoce el camino. Porque creyó en mí. Creyó en mí y trajo a All Might. Ahora la fábrica caerá.

¿Sabes Kacchan? Podría irme tranquilo. Porque está funcionando. Todo por lo que trabajé tanto tiempo. Y tú estás aquí. Conmigo.

Volviste por mí.

No es sueño, ¿verdad? En realidad volviste por mí. No te lo pedí. Pero estás aquí conmigo.

¿Es cierto, Kacchan? ¿Lo que dijo Shigaraki? ¿Que volviste porque…?

Kacchan, estoy feliz. Incluso si no estás seguro. Yo sí. Estoy feliz. Podría irme tranquilo. Tú sálvate. Por favor. Con esto basta.

—¡Deku, sostente! ¡Quédate despierto!

Está bien, Kacchan. Todo cae a pedazos. Tú corres. Explotas cosas y sigues corriendo. Pero con esto basta.

—¡Mierda, quédate despierto!

Sí, Kacchan. Yo también.

Pero está bien.

Puedo irme tranquilo.

Puedo irme tranquilo

Puedo irme tranqui…


	7. Te daré lo que me pides

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 7: Te daré lo que me pides

Abro los ojos, techo blanco. Miro a los lados, estoy en una cama. Hay personas de blanco. Personas que me están haciendo algo. Tengo miedo.

—¡Ah!

Me agarran los brazos. Me tienen. ¡Me tienen! ¡Tengo miedo!

—¡AH!

—¡Deku! ¡Deku, mírame!

No quiero mirar. ¡No quiero mirar! Me agarran la cabeza, pero cierro los ojos.

—Está teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Izuku. Mírame, por favor.

¿Quién? ¿Quién me llama? Abro un poco los ojos. Te conozco. Sé quién eres.

—Ka… ¿Kacchan?

No me sale la voz.

—Sí. Tranquilo, estás bien. Nadie aquí te va a hacer nada.

¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? ¿En verdad eres quien creo que eres?

—¿Kacchan?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Eres tú. En verdad eres tú. ¿Pero quiénes son estas personas de blanco?

—Denle espacio —dice Kacchan, y las personas de blanco se van. Que alivio.

—Izuku, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo? Bueno yo… Yo…

El interrogatorio. El secuestro. Los golpes. Me hicieron tragar algo y todo se vuelve difuso. Pero de repente aparece Shigaraki. Está enojado y me lleva con él. Estamos en la fábrica. Y algo está pasando. Y entonces… Kacchan está ahí, y All Might. Y el lugar se está derrumbando, pero no me importa porque estoy feliz.

Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó con…?

—¿Kacchan, qué pasó? ¡Dime qué pasó!

—Emboscamos a la Liga.

—¿Emboscamos?

—Junto con All Might y la policía.

—¿Qué pasó con Kota?

—Está con ellos y está bien.

—¿Qué pasó con All Might?

Kacchan guarda silencio. Parece abatido.

—Murió.

No puede ser.

—¿Y Shigaraki?

—Murió junto con All Might en la pelea que tuvieron.

—¿Y la liga?

—Fue desmantelada.

O sea… O sea que…

—Y tú fuiste por mí.

—Sí —Kacchan asiente.

No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! ¿Quiere decir que funcionó? Todo lo que planeé por años, funcionó. Y Kota está bien. Y Kacchan vino por mí.

—Y yo estoy vivo.

—Sí —Kacchan asiente de nuevo.

Lloro.

* * *

La cara se le descompone. Lágrimas caen, empieza a sollozar. Desconsoladamente.

Llora. Llora sin parar. Mierda, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué lloras? No, sí sé por qué lloras. Tenías miedo, ¿verdad? Estabas indefenso y te habían drogado. Creíste que nada resultaría, que yo no volvería por ti. Creíste que ibas a morir.

Tomo tu cara en mis manos. No sé bien qué estoy haciendo. Nunca antes he intentado consolarte. Nunca he tratado de ser suave contigo. Pero verte así me quiebra. Yo también tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Temía que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Que iban a hacerte algo irreversible. Pero estás aquí y estás bien.

Trato de secarte los ojos, pero no tiene ningún puto caso. Estás en shock. Mierda, no sé qué hacer. No, no es cierto. Sí sé qué hacer.

Me acerco a ti y te beso la boca.

Dejas de sollozar casi de inmediato. Restrego los labios contra los tuyos, una y otra vez. De a poco dejas de hipar. Y sigo besándote, para que no puedas seguir llorando.

Me aparto para dejarte respirar. Te miro y tú todavía tienes los ojos cerrados. De repente, sonríes. Y siento como si me hubieras dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Obres tus ojos y me miras con la cara mojada y enrojecida, con esa sonrisa triste y esos ojos que me miran con amabilidad, con algo más que amabilidad. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Deku, por qué carajo me miras así? Esta vez tú me tomas la cara en tus manos, y me acercas a tí. Esta vez tú me estás besando la boca. Mierda, Deku. ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué esto? ¿¡Por qué yo!?

Recuerdo cuando te atrapé en el centro comercial, cuando me besaste esa vez. Dijiste que no sabías hace cuánto que querías hacer esto. Es cierto. Ahora puedo sentirlo. Tu desesperación. Tu alivio. Te estás desarmando frente a mí. Y verte así me quiebra.

Mierda, Deku. No puedo luchar contra ti. Porque como tú, yo también me estoy desarmando. Y tú eres más fuerte que yo. Cuando me pasas los brazos por el cuello y me atraes más hacia ti, no puedo resistirte. Me tienes de rodillas sobre ti. Debo sostenerme con los brazos o te aplastaré. Pero a ti no te importa. Nunca dejas de besarme. Y yo te estoy devolviendo el beso, porque quiero tu boca y recién me acabo de dar cuenta.

Eres jodidamente maravilloso, con tus labios partidos y calientes recibiéndolo todo y demandando más.

No me entero de qué estás haciendo hasta que siento tu rodilla entre mis piernas y… ¿Deku? ¿Qué estás hacien…?

Ah…

¿Ah?

Estoy excitado. Y por el bulto que siento en el estómago, sé que tú también.

Dejo ir tu boca para mirarte. Ahora tienes los ojos oscurecidos. Tienes las mejillas encendidas. Jadeas. Y sin decir una palabra, me estás pidiendo algo.

Joder. Sé qué me estás pidiendo. ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto conmigo? ¿En verdad quieres que te haga eso? No, Deku. No deberíamos. Ya no estás herido, pero acabas de despertar, te estás recuperando. Joder, tienes una intravenosa en el brazo. Pero me miras, y puedo oír cómo ruegas. Kacchan, por favor. ¡Joder! Estás siendo muy injusto.

Porque no quiero negártelo.

A ver, creo que conozco la teoría. Y si soy suficientemente cuidadoso, no te haré daño. Puedo hacer esto. ¡Puedo hacer esto! Porque no quiero negártelo. Porque tú lo quieres. También yo.

¡Está bien! Está bien, Deku. Te daré lo que me pides.

Me aparto y tiro las mantas que te cubren. Quedas al descubierto, tu frágil cuerpo bajo la bata de hospital, que apenas te cubre lo necesario. Me quito todo de la cintura hacia arriba, así estamos iguales.

Vuelvo a caer sobre ti, pero tengo cuidado de no aplastarte. Me rodeas con tus brazos y te vuelvo a besar. Lento y duro. Lento y duro. Después arrastro los labios por tu mentón y bajo por tu cuello. Suspiras, y ese suspiro es la gloria.

Tus manos se mueven por mi cuerpo, hasta que llegan a mi cabeza. Entierras los dedos en mi cabello y a mí me corre un escalofrío por la espalda. Me gusta. Me gusta que te guste. Así que me devoro tu piel, mientras escucho tus suspiros.

Sin que me de mucha cuenta, tu mano pasa a mi brazo. Tomas mi mano en la tuya. De repente, puedo sentir tu lengua en los dedos.

¿Qué mierda, Deku? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué...?

Ah, sí. Buena idea.

Pero, ¿te das cuenta? ¿De lo erótico que te ves así? ¿Lamiendo mis dedos? Apuesto que sí. Sabes perfectamente lo que haces.

Cuando mis dedos están mojados, guías mi mano hacia tu entrepierna. Hasta que te siento en la punta de los dedos.

Es aquí, ¿verdad? Pero es tan pequeño. ¿Estás seguro? Me empujas la mano.

Bien, aquí voy.

Acaricio, luego empujo. Entonces, estoy dentro. Apenas cede al principio, pero no dejo de acariciar. De a poco se empieza a soltar. Al segundo dedo sueltas otro suspiro. Joder. Sigo acariciándote, sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Quiero saber qué estás sintiendo. Quiero saber si voy bien. Me tomas del antebrazo, tratando de guiarme. Sé que en alguna parte por aquí hay un lugar que te hará sentir bien. ¿Dónde está? ¿Más profundo?

Jadeas. ¿Es aquí? Aprieto ese lugar y veo cómo te estremeces. Joder. ¿Quieres que ponga otro dedo?

Jadeas más fuerte. Me vas a hacer perder la cabeza.

Sigo empujando dentro hasta que tiras de mi brazo. ¿Estás listo? Me asientes con la cabeza. Joder. Creo que tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Cómo hago esto sin hacerte daño? Ah, sí.

Con permiso, voy necesitar esa almohada. Dejo cuidadosamente tu cabeza en el colchón, y con un brazo te levando la cintura. Después pongo la almohada debajo tuyo, así estarás más cómodo, así no voy a poner tanta presión en tu cuerpo. Listo, soy un puto genio.

Te ríes en voz baja.

No te rías de mí, Deku. Joder, creo que estoy sonriendo.

Vuelvo a besarte, a ver si se te pasa. Cuando me separo me miras y vuelves a asentir.

Sin despegarme de tu boca, preparo todo allá abajo. Cuando estoy alineado contigo, todo se vuelve putamente real.

Deku, voy a tener sexo contigo.

Empujo.

Es difícil al principio. Se resiste. Tienes cara de dolor, pero cuando intento retroceder, me abrazas con las piernas. Me besas, mientras sigo empujando.

¡Joder! Es tan apretado que casi duele. Es increíble. Sigo empujando, hasta que siento que no puedo más. Dejas ir mi boca. Jadeamos juntos.

¡Mierda! Es vergonzoso, pero creo que no voy a durar mucho.

Siento algo húmedo en la cara. ¿Deku? ¿Estás llorando de nuevo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes mientras lloras? No me digas que estás feliz.

Me abrazas con brazos y piernas. Te rodeo también con mis brazos. Mierda, estás muy delgado. Si te abrazo muy fuerte te romperás.

_Kacchan._

Retrocedo un poco y empujo. Joder.

Retrocedo un poco y empujo… ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda es esto? Es demasiado. Demasiado bueno. Voy a perder la cabeza. No, no puedo perder la cabeza. ¡Con cuidado!

Retrocedo y empujo.

Deku, ¿estás bien? Tomo tu cabeza en mis manos.

_Kacchan._

Sí, aquí estoy.

Retrocedo y empujo.

¿Puedes sentirlo? Dime que te sientes tan bien como yo.

Retrocedo y empujo.

Lento.

Suave.

Retrocedo.

Y empujo.

_Ah._

¿Te gusta? A mí también.

_¡Ah!_

Shh. No nos pueden oír.

_¡Mmh!_

¡Ngh!

¡Lento!

¡Suave!

¡Retrocedo!

¡Empujo!

Eres jodidamente maravilloso.

Vas a matarme.

Acelero. Un poco. Sólo un poco.

_¡Kacchan!_

Mierda, Deku.

Quiero hacer que te vengas.

Vente conmigo.

_Kacchan, beso._

Deku, vente conmigo.

_¡Mmh!_

¡Vamos! ¡Así! ¡Casi llegas!

Abrázame.

_¡Mmmhh!_

¡Angh!

Mierda…

Joder…

Deku…

¿Estás bien?

Jadeas como loco. Tienes lágrimas en las pestañas. Estás sonrojado hasta las orejas. Estás precioso. Te abrazo por un momento más, esperando que vuelvas a mí.

Entonces entreabres los ojos. Me sonríes. Y vuelves a cerrarlos. Tu cuerpo se deshace en mis brazos. Vas a quedarte dormido en cualquier momento.

Salgo de encima. La intravenosa sigue intacta, el suero sigue corriendo. Bien. La camisa. ¿Dónde mierda dejé la camisa? Aquí. No puedo dejarte así. Te limpio, lo mejor que puedo. Vuelvo a poner la almohada bajo tu cabeza. Vuelvo a cubrirte con las mantas.

Y tú te has quedado dormido.

* * *

Despierto de un salto.

Mierda, me quedé dormido. Es de noche, y hay movimiento. Deku está despierto. Y a punto de levantarse de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se queda quieto. Parece que no quería ser descubierto. ¿Así que te quieres ir, Deku? ¿Así nada más?

—Quiero ir a ver a mi madre.

Por supuesto. Quiere ver a su madre. Es un aviso, no una pregunta. Intentará llegar por sus propios medios sin importar lo que le diga.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Agacha la cabeza.

—Cansado pero bien.

—Vinieron a hacerte un chequeo. Dijeron que estás bien, sólo necesitas reposo.

Deku asiente.

—Kacchan, iré a ver a mi madre, aunque intentes detenerme.

—Lo sé. Yo te llevo.

Me mira con sorpresa. Vuelve a apartar la mirada y asiente.

Dejo que se asee. Le doy ropa de recambio. Le digo a los médicos que le den el alta.

Salimos por la puerta de atrás, donde tengo estacionada la moto. Le doy un casco. Se sube detrás de mí, y partimos.

Por suerte es de noche. No hay nadie a esta hora en las calles, así que pasaremos inadvertidos.

Llegamos al complejo donde vivía Deku, de vuelta a estas calles conocidas. Ya no hay policía que esté vigilando.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta indicada, Deku parece dudar.

—Le hice mucho daño —murmura—. Tal vez no quiera verme.

—Es tu madre. Siempre va a querer verte.

Finalmente toca la puerta. Es mitad de la noche, la mujer debe estar durmiendo. Pero Deku no tiene que tocar por segunda vez. La puerta se abre ligeramente, Inko se asoma.

El momento que reconoce a Deku, abre la puerta de un golpe y lo tira del brazo. Sin decir nada lo arrastra dentro. Yo cierro la puerta tras mío. Inko sabe tan bien como yo que Deku no puede ser visto.

—¿Mamá?

La mujer se lo lleva al pecho y cae de rodillas. Llora desconsoladamente.

—¿Mamá? —Deku está al borde del llanto. Pero Inko sólo lo abraza más fuerte.

—Bienvenido a casa —dice la mujer entre sollozos. En ese momento, Deku rompe a llorar.

Tal madre, tal hijo.

Prefiero salir del departamento, darles espacio.

Me acerco al balcón. Miro el cielo estrellado, respiro el aire frío.

Mierda, ¿qué carajo hago ahora? Lo tenía todo pensado, todo lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora no tengo idea de nada. Se alteró el orden de las cosas.

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo. Normalmente no hago esto. Pero esta vez lo necesito.

Marco el número.

—¿Bakugo?

—Hola vieja.

—Hijo, ¿cómo va todo?

—Despertó y está bien. Vinimos a ver a la tía Inko.

—Nadie los vio, ¿verdad?

—No, tuvimos cuidado.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—Todavía no. No hemos podido conversar mucho.

—Tienes que decírselo pronto.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y sobre lo otro? ¿Ya te decidiste?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Debes decírselo también.

—No jodas —gruño. Pero no es lo que quiero decir—. Oye, vieja.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

Silencio.

—Yo más, mocoso. Recuerda que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos.

—Ya vieja, vuélvete a dormir.

—No me digas que hacer, pedazo de...

Termino la llamada, imaginándome la cara de la vieja cuando vea que le colgué primero.

Pero tiene razón, debo hablar con Deku cuanto antes, debo decirle todo. Sé que Inko va a esperar que yo lo haga, es lo justo. ¿Pero cómo mierda se lo digo? Hace un par de horas atrás tuvimos sexo y después parecíamos completos extraños.

Pero no siento ningún arrepentimiento. Sé que él lo quería y sé que yo también. No pudo haber estado mal, no cometimos ningún error. Mierda, no puedo hacerme el idiota. Sé que es esto. Y lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo. Me pregunto si All Might se habrá dado cuenta, si tía Inko se habrá dado cuenta.

Es lo que es.

Vuelvo al departamento. Deku y su madre no están a la vista. Los busco, para cerciorarme de que están bien.

Los encuentro en una habitación, recostados en una cama, cada uno en los brazos del otro, dormidos.

—Kacchan —susurra. Así que está despierto—. Quédate —dice. No ha dicho por favor, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que me está rogando. Asiento sin decir nada y me voy de la habitación, esperando que mi latido no se oiga tan fuerte como lo escucho yo.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mierda hago? ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Ahí. Al lado del teléfono hay una libreta con un lápiz. Los agarro y casi sin pensarlo, empiezo a escribir.


	8. Me voy contigo

Nota: Hola. Se supone que algunas partes de este capítulo debieran estar rayadas encima, pero por alguna razón el editor no lo permite. Por eso, a cambio esas partes estarán subrayadas. Saludos.

* * *

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 8: Me voy contigo

Despierto cuando siento alguien cerca mío. Es Deku, que me está poniendo una manta encima. Ah, sí. Me quedé dormido en el sofá. Y ahora está empezando a amanecer.

—Perdona, no quería despertarte —murmura.

—No te preocupes.

Muevo el cuerpo entumecido, Deku se sienta a mi lado. Nadie dice nada, es un silencio incómodo. Hay muchas cosas que nos tenemos que decir, pero al parecer ni él ni yo sabemos como empezar.

Tengo la carta que escribí anoche en el bolsillo, este sería el momento perfecto para—

—Kacchan, estoy listo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que me entregues a la policía —dice. Me quedo mudo—. Es lo que sigue, ¿verdad? No tienes que sentir culpa, sé que es inevitable. Agradezco que me hayas dado este tiempo, es mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero de seguro quieren mi cabeza, después de todo lo que hice.

—Deku…

—Siempre supe que todo lo que hacía tendría un precio, pero era la única salida. Y ahora que el plan resultó, no tengo de qué quejarme. Mi plan no consideraba un escape, ¿sabes? Así que ahora no me queda otra que aceptar las consecuencias de…

Busco en mi bolsillo. Luego tomo su mano y dejo la carta allí.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo. Después te explico.

Parece confundido, pero empieza a leer. Sus ojos se mueven inquietos por el papel.

Después deja los papeles a un lado. Tiene la cara en blanco.

Entonces, las lágrimas empiezan a caer.

En serio, lloras demasiado.

—Kacchan...

En un impulso, tomo su cara en mis manos, para tratar de quitarle las lágrimas.

—No tienes que entregarte a la policía.

—Pero Kacchan…

—Hice un trato con ellos. —Me mira con esos ojos llorosos.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—Necesitaban la información que me diste, así que sólo les di una parte. Les di la otra sólo cuando prometieron que te dejarían ir después de todo.

—Kacchan…

—Pusieron condiciones. Pidieron que Shigaraki fuera detenido y que la liga cayera. También pidieron confirmar que no tuvieras particularidad. Y bueno, todo se cumplió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Te hicieron el examen antes de que despertaras. Con eso se convencieron de que no eras peligroso.

—No puede ser.

—Pero esto tiene un costo. Te dejaron ir, pero a cambio te dieron por muerto después de la emboscada. Así que vas a tener que empezar de nuevo en otro lugar con una nueva identidad.

Deku se me queda mirando, no dice nada.

—¿O sea, que…? ¿Pero mamá…?

—Tía Inko ya sabe.

—No. Kacchan, no. No puede ser verdad. —Le tiembla la voz.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—¡¿No lo entiendes!? ¡ESTAS COSAS NUNCA ME PASAN A MÍ!

Ah. Así que es eso. Por eso te portaste de forma tan fría. Sigues con miedo. Porque siempre has esperado que te pase lo peor.

—Deku, es cierto.

—Pero...

—Y hay algo más —vuelve a mirarme, los ojos mojados y el mentón temblando—. Me voy contigo.

* * *

Que bien. Por fin Bakugo se lo dijo. Pobre Izuku, debió ser mucho para él.

Debió haber pasado por tanto.

Pero ahora está en casa, con gente que lo quiere. Con un futuro delante de él. Mi Izuku, que a pesar de todo sigue siendo el mismo. No, no es el mismo. Ha crecido mucho. Lo dejé como un niño y volvió como un adulto.

Ahí están, abrazados en el sofá. Parece que se han vuelto a quedar dormidos. Pobres chicos, deben estar muy cansados después de todo lo que pasó.

—Bakugo. —Despierta de un saltito—. Puedes llevar a Izuku a su habitación.

—Pero…

—Está bien. Quité todas las cosas antiguas.

Asiente. Entonces toma a Izuku en brazos y se lo lleva. Lo deja cuidadosamente en la cama.

—Tú también.

—Pero…

—Vamos, debes estar muy cansado. Además, Izuku te quiere cerca.

Asiente, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se tiende al lado de Izuku y yo los cubro con las mantas.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Estos chicos. Pasan los años paro aquí están, agarrados el uno al otro igual que antes.

Vuelvo a ordenar el sofá, y encuentro por ahí unos papeles arrugados. Cuando empiezo a leer lo que tienen escrito, entiendo de qué se trata. Guardo los papeles para que Izuku se los lleve después.

Parece que ahora tengo dos niños.

* * *

_Deku, estás acabando __con todo lo que era__ conmigo. Viniste a destruirme, a cobrar tus heridas y mostrarme que tus explosiones eran mejor que las mías. Irónico. Pero lo hiciste a propósito y lo disfrutaste. Pero no eres perfecto. Pero eres un estúpido. Porque antes de que yo me diera cuenta de nada, tú ya me querías dar todo. ¿Qué mierda Deku? ¿Te das cuenta del problema en que me pones? ¿Cómo puedes confiarle tanto a un bastardo como yo? Pero no debiera sorprenderme. Porque te conozco, siempre has sido un estúpido._

_Porque siempre has querido entregarlo todo hasta que quede nada para ti Porque eres un puto héroe, y entendiste qué significaba ser uno mucho antes que yo. Yo no podía entender que lo quisieras dar todo. ¿Qué quedaría para ti? __¿Qué quedaría para mi?__ ¿Quién iba a cuidarte a ti? Eras tu el que debía ser protegido. Y debía ser yo el que te protegiera, porque yo debía ser el héroe. Porque ser héroe era lo opuesto a ser un villano. Creo que por eso empecé a odiarte, porque tus planes interferían con los míos y yo era un pendejo de mierda. Pero no me justifica. Nada me justifica._

_Sigo sin entender qué me ves, pero creo que no importa que yo lo entienda, porque ese sentimiento insano tuyo __porque tienes que estar loco__ te empuja a mí cuando conoces la mierda que soy. __¿En serio quieres esto?__ Pero no te molesta, porque me conoces mejor que yo mismo y al parecer puedes ver bajo la mierda. Tampoco entiendo bien qué me empuja hacia ti, pero te puedo asegurar que no es lástima. Ni deber. Ni culpa. Es distinto. Creo que se llama arrepentimiento. Me arrepiento por no haber sido una mejor persona para ti. __Porque eres importante para mí__. Porque eres la persona más importante para mí. Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que entiendes. Yo soy un idiota. __Incluso Shigaraki se dio cuenta antes que yo. _

_Por eso, déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Déjame darte esa vida que quieres._

_Kacchan._

_PD: No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. Sé que tú y yo lo queríamos, así que no creo que haya estado mal._

* * *

Está calientito aquí. Se siente bien. Y huele delicioso. Comida…

Abro los ojos. Al principio no entiendo mucho lo que veo. No entiendo dónde estoy. Pero al mirar un poco más, me doy cuenta de que estoy en brazos de Kacchan, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Estamos en una cama, en una habitación con las paredes en blanco. Conozco este lugar, pero antes no era así.

Ah. Es mi habitación. Y mamá tuvo la delicadeza de quitar todo lo que había aquí. Gracias mamá.

Por la ventana entra un sol radiante. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos?

—Buenos días —dice Kacchan a mi lado. Así que estaba despierto.

—Buenos días.

Kacchan se desenreda de mí y acaba sentado en la cama.

—Huele bien.

—Mamá debe estar cocinando.

Kacchan se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo en la cama un momento más, mirando una mancha en la pared.

La cabeza me da vueltas, el pecho me late. Pero es demasiado para mí, así que intento no pensar en nada, no sentir nada, al menos por un momento más.

Tengo hambre.

—Izuku, la comida está lista —llama mamá.

Me levanto. Voy dando tumbos hasta la cocina. Mamá y Kacchan ya están en la mesa. Me siento frente a un plato lleno.

Después de cinco años comiendo raciones prefabricadas, hoy toca comida hecha en casa.

Como. Como hasta saciarme. Lástima que sólo soy capaz de comerme medio plato. Está delicioso.

—Izuku, pasa algo con la comida? —mamá pregunta. Noto que ellos ya se han comido todo el plato.

—No, mamá, está delicioso.

—Deberías comer más entonces, estás muy delgado —dice Kacchan.

—No puedo comer más. Me acostumbré a comer poco y ahora esto es mucho para mí. Perdón.

Hay un silencio pesado. Creo que dije demasiado. Mamá trata de recomponerse y cambia el tema.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? —Mamá rompe el silencio. Miro a Kacchan y él me está mirando a mí. Ninguno sabe qué decir—. Entiendo, tienen mucho de qué conversar. Quédense el tiempo que necesiten —dice con una sonrisa cansada. Se levanta y me da un beso en la mejilla. Entonces, le da uno a Kacchan también.

Es divertido mirar su cara de shock.

Después de comer, levanto los platos sucios. Sin decir nada, Kacchan me acompaña.

Esto es hilarante. Aquí estamos, lavando los platos sucios en la situación más doméstica que puede haber.

Cuando ya no quedan más platos que lavar, o secar, o guardar, nos quedamos en silencio.

—Jamás pensé que volvería a comer la comida de mi madre.

Jamás pensé que volvería a casa.

Jamás pensé que mi madre me volvería a hablar.

Jamás pensé que volvería a dormir en mi cama.

Jamás pensé que volvería a quedarme dormido en brazos de Kacchan.

Jamás pensé que habría algo para mí después de que todo acabara.

Es demasiado.

—Deku, ¿por qué lloras?

¿Estoy llorando? Ah, sí. Intento limpiarme la cara, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

Siento las manos de Kacchan en mi cintura. Lentamente me envuelve, me lleva a su pecho, me acaricia la espalda. Se siente un poco extraño, se siente nuevo.

—Esto es demasiado para mí —le digo—. ¿En verdad vas a darme la vida que quiero?

—Yo quiero hacerlo. ¿Y tú?

—No es que no quiera. Es que no pensé que podía ser posible. Quizás...

—¿Quizás?

—Quizás si tenía suerte, mi plan iba a resultar. Y después… nada. Tal vez morirme.

—Joder, Deku. —Me aprieta entre sus brazos—. ¿Por qué el plan era tan importante?

—Porque quería poder conseguir algo con mi vida, quería valer la pena de alguna forma. Y después, ya no importaba.

Escucho un jadeo.

—¿Kacchan? —Busco su mirada, pero él aparta la cara—. Kacchan, no llores.

—Volvamos a la cama, ¿sí? —dice con voz ronca.

Le tomo de la mano y nos vamos de vuelta a mi habitación. Nos tendemos sobre el colchón. Nos cubrimos con las mantas. Y yo me hago espacio en sus brazos. Él me abraza fuerte. No es incómodo, pero es nuevo.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Pero mi mente no está callada en absoluto.

—¿Kacchan?

—¿Mmm?

—Tengo preguntas.

—Yo también.

—Tomemos turnos.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres empezar tú?

Kacchan se toma su tiempo. Pero finalmente habla.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

—¿Qué cicatriz?

—Sabes qué cicatriz.

Bueno, era imposible que Kacchan no notara esa tremenda cosa en mi brazo. Esperaba que no preguntara, pero tengo que decirle. No quiero que se sienta mal, pero tampoco le puedo mentir. A estas alturas, no sería justo.

—Digamos que… Shigaraki me salvó de caer de un puente.

—¿Qué hacías cayendo de un puente?

Callo.

—La puta mierda.

Ah, ya recordó.

—Fue hace mucho —le digo.

—Cinco años.

—Fue decisión mía.

—Porque yo te empujé.

—Pero no lo hice, ¿está bien?

—Mierda, lo siento.

—Lo sé.

Pasa otro silencio. Uno largo.

—¿Fue ahí cuando te reclutó?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo fue estar con ellos?

—Al principio era el chico de los recados. Pero de a poco fui demostrando que mis estrategias funcionaban. Entonces fui escalando. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Yo escalando en una organización de villanos. —Kacchan no dice nada, pero a mí me parece muy divertido—. Al final convencí a Shigaraki de que podía tenderle una trampa a All Might. Pero yo tenía mis propios planes.

—Y terminaste engañando al líder de la liga.

—Algo así.

Kacchan resopla con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando desaparecí? —suelto de repente. Casi no me atrevo a hacer esa pregunta, pero me ha estado molestando desde entonces y creo que este es el momento para hacer preguntas incómodas.

Kacchan está tenso a mi lado, pero aun así contesta.

—No me lo creí hasta que vi tu tumba —responde en voz baja. Ah, así que tengo una tumba.

—¿Y después?

—Después cuando apareciste, me volví loco. Hablé con tu madre, hablé con All Might, entonces decidí atestiguar con la policía.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—Todo. Por eso me dejaron fuera de servicio, con una sanción por conducta inapropiada.

Oh, Kacchan.

—Perdona.

—¿Por qué mierda te disculpas? El que debería disculparse soy yo. Me equivoqué contigo desde el principio, y quiero enmendarlo

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Me abraza un poco más fuerte.

—Debiera agradecerte —dice de repente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me hiciste darme cuenta de que estaba mal en muchas cosas, y creo que fue bueno.

Lo abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Entonces Kacchan hace su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué decidiste…?

—¿Por qué decidí ser villano?

Él suspira. Pero asiente.

—Supuse que si no podía ser un héroe, entonces ya no tenía el deber de serlo. Sonará extraño, pero de alguna manera fue un alivio, porque entonces podía elegir ser algo más. —Él permanece en silencio, así que continúo—. En el fondo, todavía quería salvar a las personas con una sonrisa. O tal vez sólo quería salvarme a mí mismo, pero… Pero ya que no tenía particularidad, me enfoqué en lo que sí podía hacer. Y descubrí que podía hacer mucho, incluso sin particularidad.

Kacchan permanece en silencio.

—No quiero que te molestes —le digo.

—No estoy molesto contigo.

—Tampoco quiero que te molestes contigo mismo.

Él Suspira pesadamente.

—Tu turno —dice él.

Bien, aquí voy.

—¿Estás bien con lo de All Might?

—Lo superaré.

—Fue tu maestro, ¿verdad? —Él asiente—. ¿Dijo algo sobre mí?

Kacchan guarda silencio un momento.

—Me contó de cuando se conocieron.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Estaba arrepentido?

—Se sentía responsable. También estaba agradecido por lo que hiciste.

—No lo hice por él.

—Lo sé. Él también lo sabía. Te dejó una carta.

—¿All Might me dejó una carta?

—Me pidió que te la diera cuando todo acabara. ¿Quieres leerla?

—Ahora no.

—Aun lo odias.

—No lo odio. Bueno, un poquito.

—¿Y por qué no me odias a mí?

—No creo que deba. Me he enojado contigo muchas veces, pero jamás te he odiado.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es cierto que haz cometido errores…

—Muchos errores.

—Pero sé que no eres una mala persona, Kacchan, porque otros cometieron errores contigo. Tu rabia era dolor, y el dolor era… la falta de algo importante. —Kacchan se tensa—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ah, eso.

—Rumores, conversaciones que escuché de mamá. Y después no fue tan difícil rastrear la información. Ese tipo tiene su reputación. —Kacchan permanece callado—. No quería entrometerme. Sólo que quería confirmar mis sospechas y entenderte mejor. Perdona.

—Ya te dije, no es necesario que te disculpes.

—Está bien.

—¿Alguna vez te lo topaste? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Estuvo un tiempo en la liga antes de que lo capturaran. Lo conocí, pero nunca le hablé. Y después de saber que estuvo detrás de los padres de Kota, no quise tener nada que ver con él.

—Ese bastardo…

¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué va a pasar con…?

—Voy a renunciar a mi licencia —él declara.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Por qué quieres…? No me digas que es por ese tipo… O sea, no creo que…

—¿No crees que deba hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Deku, no soy lo que un héroe debiera ser. Y lo sabes.

—Entonces arréglalo y conviértete en el héroe que debieras ser, pero no renuncies al esfuerzo de toda tu vida. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Se me queda mirando.

—De verdad no puedo ganar contra ti.

Las mejillas se me calientan. Debo estar sonrojado.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Estás bien conmigo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Quieres estar conmigo de esta forma? Me refiero a…

—¿Estás preguntando sobre mi sexualidad?

Suena terrible cuando lo dices así. Pero...

—Sí.

—Nunca me interesó esa parte. Si tenía molestias lo arreglaba sólo y nada más.

Me lo quedo mirando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado con nadie?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? —pregunta, enarcando una ceja—. Tenía otras prioridades.

—No me digas, ¿ser el héroe número uno?

—No hinches las pelotas. —Kacchan me da un chorlito en la cabeza, así que sé que no está realmente enojado—. ¿Y tú? —Sabía que iba a preguntar—. Ya me preguntaste sobre mi vida sexual, ahora cuéntame de la tuya. Si se puede saber.

Vamos, sé valiente.

—Nunca tuve algo como eso, tenía otras prioridades. Además nunca quise a otra persona además de ti. —Mierda, lo dije—. Pero... exploré, por mí mismo.

—Así que ambos éramos unos putos vírgenes.

Cuando te das cuenta de lo que dijiste, tus mejillas se ponen rojas. Desvías la mirada y yo escondo la mía en tu cuello.

Ah, estoy feliz.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Qué somos ahora?

—¿Te refieres a los dos? —Yo asiento—. Supongo que podemos ser lo que queramos ser.

—Pero si tu me… y yo también, entonces significa que podemos ser…

—Sí.

—Está bien.

Cálmate corazón.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —pregunto entonces.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Aún se siente extraño poder decidir. Pero si tuviera que decidir, entonces...

—Quiero empezar de nuevo. Y quedarme contigo.

—Bien.

—Pero, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? Es decir, tendrías que renunciar a tu vida aquí, y ya no verías a tus padres, y tu trabajo…

—Lo sé, desde el principio lo supe. Pero puedo pensar en algo.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?

—Mi reputación está manchada de todas formas. Pero si pudiera volver a debutar en otro lugar… eso si sigo siendo héroe.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces vamos a hacer que funcione, de alguna manera.

No es lo más elaborado que he escuchado, pero a decir verdad me encanta el plan.

—Oye, tengo otra pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué va a pasar con Kota?


	9. Vamos a estar bien

Nota: Si me permiten ser cursi, una canción que me inspiró para este capítulo es _Anywhere_ de Evanescence.

* * *

**Territorio Gris**

Capítulo 9: Vamos a estar bien

—¿Hola?

—Hola Kota.

—¡Deku! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí Kota, estoy bien.

—¿Supiste lo que pasó con la liga?

—Sí, me contaron.

—¡Fue increíble! ¡Tu plan funcionó!

—Y tu me ayudaste a que funcionara.

—No fue nada.

—¿Te han tratado bien, Kota?

—Sí, Ground Zero les dijo que me trataran bien.

—¿Ground Zero? ¿Desde cuando que se llevan tan bien?

—Bueno, él se hizo cargo de todo. Y fue él quien te salvó, ¿verdad?

—Sí, él me salvó.

—Genial. ¿Pero qué va a pasar contigo?

—Bueno, ahora que estoy oficialmente muerto, voy a ir al extranjero a empezar otra vida.

—¿Vas a irte?

—Sí, es mejor para todos. Hubiera querido decírtelo en persona, pero no te preocupes, no te voy a dejar solo.

—Olvida eso, puedo cuidarme solo. Pero, ¿estarás bien?

—Claro que sí, Kacchan me va a cuidar.

—Genial.

—Pero no llamaba para eso.

—Ah, sí. Ground Zero habló conmigo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que si conseguía un tutor, no tendría tantos problemas con la policía. Pero no tengo a nadie que...

—Hay una persona.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una persona que quiere ser tu tutora.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quieres hablar con ella? Está conmigo.

—Hola Kota, es un gusto hablar contigo.

—¿Quién eres? Espera… ¿Eres… la madre de Deku?

—Así es, Izuku me habló mucho de ti.

—¿Es cierto que quieres ser mi tutora?

—Claro que sí.

—Pero no soy un buen chico, he hecho cosas… A la gente no le gusto, y a mí no me gusta la gente.

—A mi Izuku tampoco lo quería la gente, pero eso no importa. Yo lo quiero como es.

—Pero yo no soy Deku.

—Pero eres importante para él, y vas a ser importante para mí también.

—¿Puedo hablar con Ground Zero?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

—Claro. Necesitas una casa y tía Inko estuvo de acuerdo.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero y si…

—Escucha, mocoso. Tía Inko es la mujer más amable que hay y está dispuesta a aceptarte en su casa, después de todos eres como un hermano menor. Además, mis padres también quieren ayudar, así que tía Inko no estará sola.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—Entonces esfuérzate y sé un buen chico.

—¿Hasta cuándo estaré con ella?

—Hasta que seas oficialmente adulto. Después puedes decidir.

—Tengo una condición.

—Oye, ¿quién te crees…?

—Vas a cuidar a Deku, ¿verdad? Sólo voy a aceptar si lo haces.

—Sí, voy a cuidar a Deku. Y no porque tú lo digas, mocoso.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien. Y gracias. Por salvarlo.

—De nada.

* * *

_Joven Midoriya:_

_Sé que quizá no quieres saber nada de mí y no te culpo, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, es importante que sepas algunas cosas. Lamento no poder decírtelas en persona, pero la circunstancias lo impiden._

_Quiero disculparme contigo. Soy culpable por destruir el sueño de toda tu vida. No me arrepiento de haberte disuadido, porque si no te esperaba un destino muy crudo, uno que no te deseaba. Sí me arrepiento del dolor que te causé. Si hubiera sido capaz de hablarte con altura de mira, de alentarte en vez de condenarte, quizá el camino hubiera sido muy distinto. Pero te fallé. Era yo el inútil, el fracasado, no tú. No fui el héroe que debía ser contigo, y no hay día que no me pese._

_Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora estamos planeando el ataque a la Liga con la información que nos diste. Debo agradecerte, hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Bien hecho. Espero que esto sirva para traerte de vuelta y para darte una segunda oportunidad, como el joven Bakugo quiere. Espero que encuentres esa oportunidad. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, no para sosiego mío, sino para el tuyo, para que puedas dejarme atrás y seguir con tu vida._

_Adios. Yagi Toshinori._

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —preguntas.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondo, guardando la carta de All Might en mi bolsillo, junto con la tuya. Me seco los ojos.

—¿Estás listo?

Entonces los ojos se me vuelven a mojar. Niego con la cabeza. Aún debo despedirme de mamá.

Mamá ha estado toda la tarde preocupada de preparar un bolso para el viaje con las "cosas esenciales". Pero en realidad yo sé que está triste. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo con ella, pero debo irme cuanto antes. Ya anocheció. Ya comimos nuestra última comida juntos. Ya no hay razón para atrasarlo más.

Mamá es un mar de lágrimas. Bueno, yo también. Nos abrazamos, le pido que se cuide, le agradezco que cuide a Kota. Nos prometemos que seguiremos en contacto, que ella siempre será mi madre y que yo siempre seguiré siendo su hijo.

Al salir, me pasas un casco, me subo en la moto detrás tuyo, y me aferro a ti con todas mis fuerzas. Tu me da un apretón en las manos.

—Oye, vamos a estar bien —dices.

Y te creo. Porque me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que nosotros íbamos a hacer que esto funcionara. Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que resolver, ¿cierto Kacchan? Tenemos que aprender a querernos de nuevo, tenemos que volver a encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo. Pero yo te tengo a ti y tú me tienes a mí, así que no vamos a estar solos.

—Sí, Kacchan. Vamos a estar bien.

Partimos en mitad de la noche, rumbo al aeropuerto.

FIN.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier tipo de retroalimentación constructiva será infinitamente agradecida. Saludos.


End file.
